Zero's Wing High
by SilentPegasus
Summary: The GW boys are in high school. Their being in our timeline, on earth is really screwing up a lot of normal lives. Including the lives of two, not so nice young girls.
1. Default Chapter

Zero's Wing High

**Zero's Wing High**

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

****

**Chapter 1~Riano's POV**

Ashley Angel is the hottest guy ever, not counting he is a member of the band O-Town. Oh I wish I could go out with him SO BAD!

" Riona Tsai!" I heard a voice. " Riona Tsai, are you paying attention?" I realized it was my math teacher, Mrs. Stevens.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm sorry Mrs. Stevens, I'm paying attention." I slyly replied.

" Then could you please tell me the answer to this equation?" she said pointing to an equation on the chalkboard.

" Umm…I stumbled as I tried to calculate the numbers in my head. Math wasn't my best subject. My best friend Hotaru who sat across from me wore a smirk. Suddenly, a knock on the classroom door interrupted my thinking. A note was handed to Mrs. Stevens.

"Hotaru and Riona, you are needed in the office." Mrs. Stevens announced and Hotaru and I got up and walked out of the classroom.

" Do you think we're in trouble?" I asked Hotaru in sign language because she was mute, and she shook her head in disbelief. We reached the principal's office and walked inside.

" Hello ladies, please have a seat." Our principal said and we sat down.

" You have been called to my office for good news." Mrs.Bailey smiled.

" The two of you have been selected to attend the elite academy in Japan because of your academic skills." She announced and I saw Hotaru's face light up. 

" All you need to do is fill out these application forms and have your parents sign them." Mrs. Bailey said to us as she handed us the forms. Then, we went back to class.

On our way back to our lockers the bell rang and it was time to go home.

" I'll see you tomorrow!" I signed to Hotaru and she smiled and left.

***At home***

" Wow Riona, I'm very pleased to hear you've been accepted into an academy." My mom said as she signed the application form. I was on my way upstairs to put it away after my mom finished, when my brother at the top of the stairs stopped me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes," Get out of my way Jesse." And he smirked.

" Looks like smarty pants got accepted into the school for geeks!" he teased.

" Hey, at least I got somewhere. You spend all your time playing all those video games and junk." I retorted and pushed passed him and made way to my room.

" Well at least I got a girlfriend!" he snapped back.

" Cheater, you can't count Christine! This was an academic war!" I shouted and slammed the door shut. I did my homework and then surfed the Internet the rest of the night. Then, I went to bed. The next day at school Hotaru and I both turned in our applications and now looked forward to a bright and awesome future!

***A brand new school year***

The school year went by fast. Hotaru and I packed our stuff and flew to Japan. We arrived at the academy and were greeted by a woman.

" Oh my gosh, doesn't that lady look familiar to you?" Hotaru signed to me.

Hotaru couldn't talk but she could hear so I whispered to her.

" No, who do you think?" I asked.

" She looks so much like Lady Une!" Hotaru exclaimed but I shook my head in disbelief. " Yeah right!" I replied and we walked to the woman.

" Hello and welcome to our academy. My name is Lady Une and you ladies must be Riona and Hotaru?" she greeted.

"See, I told you it was Lady Une!" Hotaru exclaimed.

I mumbled to her under my breath, " She may look like her but there's no way she is the real Lady Une, so get over it!"

" Are you two ready to tour the academy?" Lady Une asked and we nodded. Throughout the entire tour Hotaru kept informing me it was Lady Une but I kept telling her it wasn't. 

" Do you girls play any sports?" Lady Une asked.

" We both horseback ride. Hotaru is very good at surfing and she can also fence. I am very good at gymnastics and I can also surf, but not as good as Hotaru. I also play violin and Hotaru plays the flute." I answered and Lady Une smiled.

" Our last stop is the medical office. You can come here anytime you have an injury or something. Our nurse is Ms. Sally Po." Lady Une explained to us.

" Their nurse is Sally Po? This is one crazy staff!" Hotaru signed.

" Would you stop? I'm sure this is all a coincidence. Just go along with the program okay? " I replied. Hotaru rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

" Hello girls. Since you are new to the academy we require new students to have injections, just to keep away any viruses or sickness." Said Sally and I saw Hotaru's face turn ghost white as she shook her head in fear.

" Hotaru, you're going to have to get a shot even though I know you really hate needles." I said to her but she still refused, so I decided to go with her so that she would be less afraid. Luckily, she pulled through. I received my shot and then we went to our dorms. There, Hotaru and I ordered pizza for dinner, watched t.v. and then went to bed. It had been a very long day.

Author: Thank you I hope that chapter wasn't to short for ya!

Co Author: They don't think it's to short! After all I wrote it!

Author: Well I'm righting the next chapter!

Co Author: Fine!

Author: Fine!

Dou: Wasn't I supposed to be in this story?

Co Author: What are you doing here?

Author: Don't worry about it Duo.

Co Author: Did we invite him here?

Duo: Na, I only came for the soda!

Author: Duo GET OUT!

*Please r+r next chapter is up!


	2. Zero's Wing High

Crazy School 

**Zero's Wing High**

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

Chapter 2~Hatoru's POV 

When we first came to the school I was thrilled! That was until we met our principle…Lady Une! From gundam wing! I tried to tell Riona but she wouldn't listen to me. So I folded my arms and didn't say anything else through out the entire tour. Although, I was very impressed by the schools classes. But I was not about to shut-up when I found out that our school nurse was Ms. Sally Po!! And she wanted to give me a shot..with a needle!! Riona convinced me that I was just over reacting. We went to our dorm room and ordered pizza.

The next day we got our locker numbers and digital schedules. We each had different first classes. So while I headed down to the fencing room, Riona went down to the gum for her gymnastics class. 

As soon as I entered the class a girl with golden-blonde hair, that was super long. She reminded me off Dorothy from Gundam Wing. 

"Hello, my name is Dorothy Catolonia. Nice to met you!" said Dorothy. I panicked inside. {Oh my God} She got a rejected look on her face, waiting for me to reply. 

Hoping that she knew sign language, I signed 'Hello'. She frowned and I started to sweet. {Oh my god, I bet no one else knows sign language} Just then, a girl who looked to be about 12 came up to us and signed 'Hello" to me. I smiled a thank you. But my smile quickly dropped as I realized the 12-year-old red head, standing in front of me was…Marie Maya!! 'Are you feeling well' she asked in sign. I signed 'yes' then said 'I can hear you, I just can't talk.' She nodded. Throughout our conversation Dorothy had begun to get bored. 

"When we begin our lesson"? she asked impatiently. Marie Maya nodded and moved to the front of the room. 

"Students {she was my teacher!!} our first fencing lesson is today. I will pair you up with partners then I want you to choose your swords over there by the padding." Said Marie Maya. 

"The first team will be Dorothy Catolonia and Rio Flamersnatcher, second team is Quatra Rebarba Winner and Hatoru no shi. Blahblahblahblahblah…" she said

I stopped listening after my team was called. I looked around the room and saw Quatra wave to me. Quatra…from …GUNDAM WING! After she had finished the list, I walked over and got my sword, helmet, and padding. Inside I was screaming. I had to see Riona right NOW!

"Miss? It's very nice to meet you. Have you fenced before?" asked Quatra. I was about to sign that yes, I had fenced before; I had gone to finals ranking top and masters, coming in a very close third. But Marie Maya popped out of nowhere and whispered something in Quatra's ear. She then smiled at me.

"Hatoru what would you like to say?" she asked. 

' Tell him that I am pleased to meet him and that yes, I have fenced before. So do not go easy' I signed. She nodded. 

"Quatra, Hatoru says it's a pleasure to meet you and that she has fenced before and would not like to hold back anything," said Marie Maya. Then she walked away.

Quatra and I moved onto the floor. "Tusha" cried Quatra moving forward. I did a back flip and landed almost to slowly. I ducked as he pushed forward and then slid out my leg, tripping him. He sliced his sword under my legs, I jumped. Then I used the move that almost got me in second place at masters. Riona had taught it to me and I had added the sword part. I flipped up into the air without any momentum, and then twisted three times. Before landing I tucked into a ball and rolled. I landed behind him and tushaed! 

"You won! You are very good." Said Quatra. Just then Dorothy came up and clapped me on the shoulder. She had a very evil glint in her eye as she dragged me away. 

"Look you!" she started. {Oh lord she's gonna KILL ME!} "Anyone who can beat Winner is my best friend!" she said.

I smiled and signed 'thank you'.

After that I was paired up with Dorothy till the class was over. As I walked out of the fencing room in my white mini-skirt and crimson tank top that criss-crossed in the back and white lace boots, I felt pretty good. Considering I had almost had a heart attack earlier I was actually happy that I went to a school with these gundam pilots. {I wonder how Riona had done in her first class}

Author: I think I was awesome in this chapter!

Co Author: If only you weren't mute.

Author: I wanted to be original!

Duo: I wasn't in this chapter either!!!

Co Author: I thought we locked the door this time.

Author: Duo, I'm warning you…

Duo: I'm gone! [Runs terrified from authors realm with objects crashing behind him]

* Please r+r! The 3rd chapter is up.


	3. Zero's Wing High

Zero's Wing School

Zero's Wing School 

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

******Chapter 3~Riano's POV **

Hotaru and I didn't have our first class together. She had fencing and I had gymnastics. I looked forward to seeing the academy's gym. Hotaru and I split up and made our ways to our first class. When I got there a woman with purplish hair greeted me.

" Hello and welcome to the academy. My name is Noin and I'm going to be your coach! And you are?" she asked me.

" My name is Riona Tsai, pleased to meet you." I replied and Noin smiled. 

" So, have you ever done gymnastics before?" she asked me and I nodded.

" Yes, I have been doing gymnastics since I was five and in America I trained four days a week." I explained.

" Is that so?" Noin said with a bit of doubt in her voice. "Lets see what you got." She added and allowed me to do a routine on any piece of equipment I wanted. 

I chose the balance beam, having it be my best. I took off my uniform and under it I was already wearing my gymnastics outfit. I stretched and soon I was ready. I did a salute and hopped onto the balance beam and began my routine. At first I felt a little nervous, for one thing Noin was watching and I could hear the other students come over to watch also. I did a couple of twirls, two cartwheels and back handsprings and some more moves and then finally it was time for my dismount. I did a mid-air triple spin, a flip, and landed flawlessly with both feet planted on the mat. I saluted and heard many cheers and clapping.

" Excellent routine Riona, I am impressed!" Noin said to me as I caught my breath. "As soon as you have caught your breath and had a few minutes of rest I want you to try a floor exercise with my other best student." Noin said to me.

" Trowa!" she shouted across the gym and a guy, probably sixteen came over.

" Trowa, I would like you to meet Riona Tsai. She is a new student here at the academy and she just showed me a routine on the balance beam. I'd have to say it was very impressive," said Noin and I felt my cheeks go slightly red.

" I'd have to say it was very impressive myself. Excellent dismount Riona." Trowa said to me.

" Thank-you." I replied and smiled.

" I would like you two to show me a floor exercise, and I would like you to perform it together." Noin instructed and I looked at her in astonishment.

" T…together?" I stammered. "Ms. Noin I believe floor exercises are done individually."

"Well I am the coach here and everything I say goes. Don't worry dear, just give it your best shot." Noin answered and I nodded. Trowa and I arrived on the big blue mat. Before we started he told me a few things.

" Just relax and make things up as you go. For the ending I want you to do a round-off and back handspring and I will catch you. Just trust me." Trowa said into my ear and I nodded. We performed the routine with no difficulty. I did what Trowa had said to me, by making things up as I went along. Then, came the ending. I wasn't really sure if I should follow through with what he told me, but I did it anyways. 

" Very nice! Well done you two!" Noin exclaimed and Trowa and I exchanged smiles. Trowa and I practiced a few more moves together on the floor and then it was time to go to our next class.

" It was very nice working with you." Trowa said to me.

" It was nice working with you too. I guess I'll see you around." I replied and then a girl walked up to Trowa.

" This is my sister Catherine. Catherine, this is Riona Tsai and she's new to the academy." Trowa explained.

" Wow, I saw your routine on the balance beam. You're very good!Well it was nice meeting you." She said and walked away to her next class. Trowa smiled and left also. I gathered my books and went on my way to my next class, math. 

There in the classroom I met Hotaru.

" Hey! So, how's your day been so far?" I asked and Hotaru signed to me, " Awesome! Fencing was great! I beat a guy in my first round."

" Really?" I smiled and laughed. We and the rest of the class settled down as the teacher began to introduce himself.

" Hello everyone, my name is Treize Kushranada and I will be your math teacher this year." He said to us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hotaru's face go pale and I whispered to her.

" What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

" That man is so familiar!" Hotaru signed and I rolled my eyes.

" Hotaru, everyone here looks familiar to you. First it was Lady Une, then Sally Po, and now Treize Kushranada? Oh come on, give it a rest." I whispered again. Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair.

Author: I don't see Duo any were do you?

Co Author: No, I think he finally gave up.

**Crash**

Author: What was that!

Co Author: Someone threw a rock through the window!

Author: There's a note attached!

Co Author: What's it say?

Author: [picks up the rock and looks at the note] I wasn't in that chapter either…

Co Author: Duo…grrrrrr

Author: [throws the rock out the window]

Duo: =[ waaaaaaaaaa!

Co Author: *snicker

* Please r+r! The next chapter is now up!


	4. Zero's Wing High

4th chapter of Wing School

**Zero's Wing High**

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

Chapter 4~Hatoru's POV 

I couldn't believe Riona wouldn't believe me! Well it was her problem if she didn't want to admit to the truth but I knew who these people were, I knew. They weren't gonna fool me! I folded my arms and sighed sitting back in my chair and praying that the class would be over soon. My eyes wandered around the room and I noticed that no one else looked strange; in strange I meant gundam wing characters. Our 'teacher' Mr.Trieze handed out some worksheets and calculators. I stared at the worksheets, they weren't so bad, we had never done anything like this in our old school but somehow when I looked at the worksheet my mind clicked and I started on the problems. I was on the twenty-sixth problem when I glanced over at Riona and looked at her paper. She was already on problem thirty-seven! Then as I started on my next problem I heard a deep growl come form Rinoa. I looked over quickly and grimaced. Riona had obviously become frustrated in her problem and her calculator and had started to angrily punch the keys in the calculator. I sensed disaster and tried to get her attention. But she tends to get angry easily and when she gets angry all you should do is get out of the way. Suddenly Riona took the calculator and brook it in half, her eyes flashing with anger. As soon as she had done that she turned to me and looked panicked. I signed to her "good job" just as Mr. Trieze came up to her desk. I kept my eyes low and prayed that he would be nicer then he had been with the people who had annoyed him on the show. He didn't seem angry he just said calmly and smoothly 

"Miss. Riona you realize you will have to pay for that calculator." Riona had gotten angry again.

"I am not gonna pay for any fuckin calculators!" she yelled. Mr. Treize had turned red and so had I.

"Oh god how could she say that!?" I thought. He just pointed towards the door and Riona stood up and in the process slammed her desk into his knee. She stormed out of the class and cussed under her breath as she left. Mr. Trieze turned to go back to go to his desk and even though I didn't approve of what Riona had just done it was kinda funny as I noticed that he had a slight limp as he walked. I finished up my worksheet and was looking at my schedule to see what my next class would be and noticed with annoyance that the boy next to me was staring at me in a way I didn't like. If I had been Riona I would have stood up cussed at him and and told him to point his eyes in a different direction then punched him. But I'm me so I just kicked him forcefully under the desk. As he tried to hold in tears I thought of Riona.

"I hope Lady Une is kind!"……

Author: [leans back relaxed] Now that Duo's gone we can think in peace!

Co Author: I hear ya!

**Bang Bang**

Author: I hope that's not Duo!

Co Author: It better not be!

Author: [opens door]

Duo: AHHHHHHHHHH! [Runs through room and out the other door, two second later Heero runs through gun in hand]

Co Author: I wasn't expecting that…

* Please r+r! Next chapter is up!


	5. Zero's Wing High

Zero's Wing High

Zero's Wing High 

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

Chapter 5~Riano's POV 

Stupid Mr. Treize who does that guy think he is anyway? 

"Miss Riona you will have to pay for that calculator!" I mocked. Well I hope that hit from my desk will cripple him so that he can't teach anymore! I walked down the hall and soon found the door to the office. I opened it and didn't bother helping it close softly; instead I let it slam shut. The secretary who was typing away furiously at the computer gave me a bad look and I returned one to her. I took a seat in a chair against the wall, crossed my arms and stared at the floor.I was still angered from what happened that I didn't notice the person sitting in the chair beside me. I looked over and saw it was a guy. He had chestnut brown hair and it was in a long braid.

"So what are you here for?" I heard someone ask. It was the guy. I turned to him.

"What are you here for?" I retorted. He let out a small chuckle.

" I punched a guy in the nose for calling a foul on me in basketball," he smiled. "And you?"

"I broke a stupid calculator!" I answered.

"You got sent to the office for breaking a calculator?" he asked amused.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," I said sarcastically. " I cussed at my teacher and on my way out of the classroom I pushed my desk into his knee."

"Who's your teacher?" he asked and I sighed in aggravation.

"Mr. Treize!" I answered.

"Whoa! You did that all in Mr. Treize's class? Man, you're one brave girl!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well he was really pissing me off!" I replied.

" The name's Duo Maxwell." he said offering to shake hands. Although I was angry I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Riona Tsai." I replied and shook his hand.

"Next!" I heard from inside the principal's office and I stood up.

" Well, see you later!" I joked and walked into the office closing the door behind me.

"Hello, please take a seat," Lady Une pointed to the seat in front of me and I sat down. "Tell me, what are you here for?" she asked.

"Mr. Treize sent me here because I broke a calculator. He said I'm going to have to pay for it." I replied.

"Yes that is true. You are a new student here aren't you?" Lady Une asked and I nodded. "I figured because students who've been at this academy for awhile know better." Lady Une joked and I glared.

"But since I am in a better mood today than I usually am I will let you off. I will take care of this matter, so no need to worry about paying for the calculator. You may go back to class now." Lady Une explained and I got up and walked out the door.

"So, how did it go?" Duo asked as I walked out.

"She let me off the hook." I answered.

"Well lucky you! Hey, we can talk more at lunch today. You can come sit with my buddies and me, how about it?" Duo asked.

"Sure, I guess." I replied and began walking out.

"Good, I'll see you later!" Duo smiled and walked into the office. On my way out I heard Lady Une say, "Alright Duo, what did you do this time?!" I smiled and made my way back to class. Luckily when I returned the bell rang. I gathered my books and copied down the homework without looking at Mr. Treize. Hotaru waited for me outside the classroom and we made our way to our lockers.

"Hey, I met this guy in the office awhile ago and he wants us to go eat lunch with him. I figured we could use some friends." I explained. Hotaru gave me this strange look. "What?" I asked and she signed to me, "Ah! Looks like someone's got a boyfriend!" she smiled.

"No way, Duo would never be my boyfriend. He has his hair in a braid! Besides, he's not my type." I answered.

"Did you say Duo? Duo Maxwell?" Hotaru signed.

"Yeah, why? Let me guess another one of those familiar people right?" I joked and Hotaru nodded. "Oh lay off it already, just think of them as friends alright? My day's been wacky enough, I just wonder how this lunch outing is going to turn out." I said and closed my locker and the two of us began walking to lunch.

Author: Hahahahaha!

Co Author: I would never in a million years even consider being Duo's girlfriend!

Author: Righttttttt! Then why did you right it?

Co Author: I didn't I swear! I didn't write that part in!

Author: Oh really then who did?

Duo: [walks in casually] Hi girls' wazz-up?

Co Author: I am gonna kill you!!! [Chases a screaming Duo from the room]

Author: [sweat drops anime style]

*Please r+r! The 6th chapter is up!


	6. Zero's Wing High

Chapter 7

**Zero's Wing High**

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

Chapter 6~Hatoru's POV 

We had made our way outside and were trying to decided were we would have lunch. On campus there were two cafés. But off campus who knows what kind of places to eat they had. Riona and I decided to try the coffee place on campus because neither of us was very hungry. We walked into a dimly lit building with a low ceiling. A small crowd was gathered in a corner. They were all wearing black and had on dark sunglasses. One of them turned to us and said

"You have to wear black to be here," he said not to kindly. I looked down at my blue jean shorts and my white tank top. Then I looked at Riona's blue jean short and her black tank that stated 'Don't mess with me'. Riona glared at the guy.

"Technically doesn't this count as black," she asked pointing at her shirt and glaring at him. The boy nodded then nodded to me.

"You can stay but…" he trailed of. I looked down at my shoes {white tennis shoes}.

The door slammed open then shut behind us. 

"Hey dude they're with me!" said a happy go lucky voice. I turned around.

"And who might you be?" the boy asked annoyed. The other boy put his hands on his hips and said with great authority.

"I'm the god of death! And those girls are my friends so back of!" The dude grunted but went back to his little group. Riona smiled at him. 

"Hey, thanks Duo!" she said. I was choking mentally. What was I gonna say to the five pilots of the gundams. Oh god! Oh god! We sat down at a small table the rest of the pilots sat down on one side of the table while Duo, Riona, and I sat on the other. A petite waitress came up and asked for our orders. Everyone got coffee except me. I would have gotten some except I'm mute and Riona was talking to Duo so she didn't notice. I sat back in my chair and sighed as Riona and Duo started talking about all the stupid teachers in our school. Heero pulled out a laptop and started typing. Quatre turned from talking to Trowa to me and smiled. 

"So what's your name?" he asked. I panicked, but luckily Riona had heard and she stopped her private conversation with Duo.

"My name is Riona Tsai and my friend is Hatoru, and who are you all?" she asked. {She forgot to mention I was mute I thought} Duo smiled broadly.

"Well as you know I'm Duo, the blondie is Quatre the guy with the freaky hair is Trowa, the guy who is typing like a maniac on his lap-top is Heero and the silent black haired Chinese guy is Wufei." Just than the waitress came up with our drinks. She had almost reached us when she tripped on a lump in the rug and spilled at least three glasses of hot coffee on Riona. Riona screeched and jumped up. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss!" cried the waitress. Rinao glared at her.

"Please miss let me help you please I have some towels in the back" she said. Riona cursing and angry eyed stomped behind her. I was left feeling shocked at the table. Duo started laughing hysterically. I looked embarrassed at my hands and started to scream. When Duo finally caught his breath he said

"So what are you and Riona doing tomorrow?" I didn't look at him and began to nervously twiddle my thumbs. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello, hello! Earth to Hatoru!" he said. I felt myself start to go red.

"Hellooooooooooo?" trilled Duo. 

"Maxwell you moron! She's mute!" said Wufie angrily. I looked up, startled that he could tell. Duo turned red.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. Wufie tapped my hand and started to sign to me.

"Please excuse my friend. He is an idiot." My hands shook as I signed back to him.

"It's alright Son Chang Wufei. Although, not to be rude but I most be prepared for my next class" I signed. Wufie's eyes widened as I used his real first name and as quickly as I could I bowed to the whole table and walked out. As soon as I got outside I started to run. It was just too much…Gundam pilots, Wufie knowing sign language! I stopped to catch my breath as I reached the double doors to the girl's dorm then went inside to wait for the next class.

Author: [stares dreamily in space] Wufie is the coolest!

Co Author: He has got the worst attitude on the show!

Author: So I bet he thinks I'm cool!

Co Author: [sigh] Your hopeless!

*Outside behind the bushes…

Quatra: What are they saying?

Duo: Is it about me?

Trowa: We shouldn't be doing this…

Heero: [ear pressed against the wall] *snicker* 

*Please r+r! The 7th chapter is up!


	7. Zero's Wing High

Zero's Wing High

**Zero's Wing High**

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

** **

**Chapter 7~Riano's POV**

I tried really hard not to cuss out the waitress as I dried myself with the towels. I took a look at my thighs and they were bright pink, and I sighed in aggravation. If it had been a waiter who spilled the coffee on me he would already be on the ground with a black eye.

"I'm really, really sorry miss, honestly!" the waitress explained.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I replied and walked out of the backroom. I walked out to the front and walked back to the table to get my books.

"Don't even think about saying a word Duo!" I exclaimed and stormed out of the café. I figured Hotaru had already left and I was curious to know what she did the whole time I was out back drying myself. I decided to go back to the dorm and change before going to my next class. There I found Hotaru. She signed to me, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hope these coffee stains come out of my shirt and pants." I exclaimed.

"I'm sure they will. In the meantime, you better hurry up and change cause we gotta head to our next class!" Hotaru informed me.

"Yes I know." I changed into a red tank top and a new pair of jeans. "You know Hotaru I was wondering, how did you manage while I was out back of the café?" I asked and I saw her face go slightly pale.

"You won't believe it but one of the guys knows sign language, Wufei!" Hotaru exclaimed in sign language.

"Big whoop! So do I, but hey at least you have someone else to talk to right?" I said and Hotaru rolled her eyes and signed, "Yeah, Wufei would be the last person I'd ever talk to." and I couldn't help but smile. We gathered our instruments because our next class was music. We walked to our class and when we got there we quietly took a seat. Our teacher had everyone else take a seat and soon the class began. Our teacher explained to us all the rules and expectations. I play violin and Hotaru plays the piano. We were so busy waiting for the teacher to finish talking that we didn't notice two of Duo's buddies in our class. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. 

"Why don't we start off with Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. The two of you can play a piece. It really is for four but a duet is fine. You may begin whenever you are ready." our teacher explained and the two picked up their instruments. Trowa plays flute and Quatre plays violin also, but I bet he's not as good as me. Our teacher gave everyone the same music so we could follow along. They began playing the piece and I'd have to admit it sounded pretty good. Our teacher was right about it being okay for having a duet play for a piece that called for four instruments, but it just didn't seem quite right. I waited for the right measure and I jumped in. At first the teacher, Hotaru, Trowa, and Quatre were caught off guard but soon caught on. Then, Hotaru joined in with us and we all played the piece together. When we finished the classroom filled with thundering applause.

"Trowa and Quatre very nice and you too ladies," the teacher said pointing to us. We both smiled and nodded. "Your playing shows you two have very good sight reading skills!" the teacher added and we couldn't help but continue smiling. The rest of the class our teacher assigned us music. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

"You two ladies are very good!" It was Quatre.

"Thanks, you guys are pretty good too." I replied.

"So how long have you been playing?" Trowa asked me.

"Umm...I think since I was five. Hotaru here's been playing the piano since she was five too, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"You two were at the café earlier today with Duo right?" Trowa asked and I nodded. "Yeah and you're also in my gymnastics class too Riona." I couldn't help but smile. Something about him made me feel weird, but not in a bad way. We all talked a little more and once in awhile Hotaru would sign something and I'd translate it. I bet she still had the feeling that they were all very familiar and she wasn't too comfortable talking to them. Before we realized it, class was over and it was time to head to our last class of the day, horseback ridding. Back at our old school Hotaru and I were the best riders there and we intend to be the best riders here at our new school as well.

"Hello ladies, if you haven't noticed this is a horseback ridding class and it is for ladies only," our instructor smiled but Hotaru and I didn't bother. "My name is lieutenant Noin and I will be your instructor this year." Lieutenant Noin is also my gymnastics coach too. I guess she takes care of all the recreational stuff.

"I know you all are eager to ride your horses but today we're just going to tour the stables and talk about what is expected. We will begin riding our next class and that is when I will be evaluating your levels." Lieutenant Noin explained. We began by touring the stables and we happen to walk by the guys' riding class. There we saw Trowa and Wufei. Again I had that uneasy feeling and I couldn't help but stare. Hotaru noticed and signed to me, "Ooh! Somebody's got a crush on Trowa Barton!" I couldn't hold it in and I admitted defeat. Hotaru is very good at getting people to confess and good at getting her way. We also caught a glimpse of Wufei.

"Hey Hotaru, there's Wufei, why don't we go over there and say hi to him, after all he's the only other person we know that can sign, hmm?" I suggested but Hotaru began to shake her head and signed, ''No Way, not in a million years!"

"I guess I'm not the only one with a crush huh?" I smiled mischievously and Hotaru put up her fist as if to say, "You're asking for a black eye aren't you?" and I backed down. Lieutenant Noin finished up the class by telling us her expectations and finally the day was over.

"I'm so glad this day has ended. It felt so long!" Hotaru signed and I agreed. On our way back to our dorm we found out that the curfew was nine-thirty. We walked back to our dorm, put our books and things away, and had a quick dinner.

"Man, these dorms may have TV's but I'm sure they set only certain channels you can watch!" I said to Hotaru as I flipped through the channels. She was reading a book and set it down.

"Why don't we go explore the campus? We have till nine-thirty!" Hotaru signed and I nodded in agreement. We decided to ride our horses and took our instruments along with us. Both of us had mares, 

Hotaru's is pure black and mine is brown with a black mane and tail named Naomi. We rode around campus and soon we found a small lake and decided to rest there and play our instruments. Instead of playing the piano though, Hotaru played her ocarina. We played the song 'White Reflection' which we learned back at our old school. We almost finished playing the whole song when Hotaru suddenly stopped.

"What, what is it? What'd you stop for?" asked in confusion and she signed to me, "I heard something, behind the bushes." I set down my instrument and the both of us walked over to where Hotaru said the noise came from. We were about to part the leaves when suddenly a figure appeared and Hotaru and I jumped back in fear. It was a guy and he was holding up a gun. Behind him appeared four other faces and three of which we recognized easily.

"Trowa, Quatre, Duo, is that you?" I asked.

"Riona?" they asked in confusion and we all said in unison, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Hotaru and I were practicing and you?" I asked.

"Oh, we were just walking around. You girls played very nicely!" said Quatre and Hotaru and I smiled. The guy with the gun put it down and just stood there and listened. I felt someone elbow me in the arm and noticed it was Hotaru. She signed to me, " Oh my gosh, they look so much like gundam pilots Riona you have to believe me!" But I still disagreed. I signed back to her,

"Okay I think you've gone through too much today. Maybe we should go back to the dorm?" I suggested but Hotaru didn't listen to a word I said.

"You gotta believe me! You know, you gotta think about other people's opinions too instead of just concluding to your own all the time!" Hotaru signed.

"What? What do you mean me? Speak for yourself!" I retorted and we had a small argument but it soon died out. We both turned back to the guys and apparently Wufei understood every single word we signed.

"Anyways, what were you guys doing here? Are you spying on us?" I asked.

"No, of course not we were here for our own reasons and we just happen to meet up." Duo explained coolly. I was still angered from the argument that I didn't bother listening to what he had said.

"Whatever! You know, I've had enough today, lets go Hotaru." I said and we packed our instruments.

"See you guys around!" I said to them and I had Naomi take off after Hotaru's horse.

Author: How come we never mentioned my horse's name?

Co Author: Well do that in the next chapter, which by the way you have to write!

Author: I know, I know!

Co Author: I'm tired.

Author: I know! Do you think the readers will mind if we wait to do the next chapter?

Co Author: I don't know? We can wait and then if they e-mail us or review our story well know!

Author: Pst…do you think they know were black mailing them?

Co Author: Not yet.

*Please r+r! 8th chapter comin soon!


	8. Zero's Wing High

Chapter 8

**Zero's Wing High**

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

Chapter 8~Hatoru's POV 

After we got back to the school premises Riona and I led our horses Naomi and Airtimes back to the school stables. As I brushed Airtime's soft black mane I thought about Wufie. He was cute and he knew sign language but on the show he was a jerk and had the worst attitude toward women. I just assumed that he would be the same in our world if this really was our world! I think it's still our world because I hadn't seen any mobile suits or gundams or anything.

"Hey Hatoru! I'm hitting the hay okay?" Riona asked. I nodded and she walked out of the barn. I put the brush away and gave Airtimes a sugar cube before I left. Then I started

down the cobblestone pathway to the school.I wonder what the g-boys were doing out there so late. Suddenly I heard something. It was dark so I couldn't see what I had heard but I was sure that someone had been watching me. I went a little faster and reached the dorm just as the curfew bell rang.

The next morning Riona and I woke up to find two uniforms on the end of our beds. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth I glared at the uniform. It was a sailor funku thing with a black tri-mini-skirt and a crimson top with a black flap that showed a little of the belly. At the top on the right shoulder was the schools insignia; a small crystal with the words peace beside it. Rinao opened the bathroom door and stepped out she had already put hers on I was still in my pjs. 

"So do I look like a sailor scout or what?!" she asked. I grimaced she looked fine but I began to imagine myself in the outfit….ewwwww!

"Go get changed were gonna be late for our first class!" she said smiling. I sighed and went to the bathroom to put it on. When I came out Riona handed me the black lace up boots that we had to wear and we put them on. The bell rang and we walked out. Our first class this morning was computer programming. We had to walk almost to the other side of the school to get to the class but we were glad when we finally got there. Riona and I both love computers! We even had our own website dedicated to anime T.V and manga. So you can imagine how thrilled we were when we walked into this room that was full with high tech computers and printers and scanners! It was amazing! The teacher a young women how looked to be in her twenties came up to us and told us to find a computer and sit down. I choose an aqua I-Mac and Riona choose a pink one. 

"Now class for your first assignment of the year I would like you to design a website, and if you already have one I would like you to work on it. Now you may begin." She said. We smiled at each other and went immediately to our website. I was so busy working on the sailor moon section that I didn't even notice when Riona's face fell. She poked me really hard in the ribs. 

"Owie!" I signed

She glared at me then silently pointed at our site. It was the gundam section except that there was no gundam section. It was all gone! 

"What happened?" I signed.

She shrugged. I started typing furiously at my computer trying to find out what happened to the documents and pictures. Riona typed too. The teacher came by and laughed.

"Don't kill the computer girls!" she said. We glared at her and she backed away.

"Hey, hey I think I found it!" cried Riona.

I looked over at her computer, everything was back. We sighed, and then just as suddenly everything was gone! Riona sputtered and started typing at her computer again. I stared at it not knowing what to think. Riona looked at me teary eyed. 

"It's all gone," she whispered. I felt tears at the back of my eyes. It had taken a whole month and a half to build just that section of the site! We had worked really hard on it particularly because that was our favorite show. We tried for the whole rest of the class to get it back but by the end of the class we still couldn't get it back. Someone had deleted it from the hard drive. As we walked out of the class our spirits low I saw Heero Yuy glaring at us. I shivered and moved away from him. Riona and I waved good-bye to each other as I started for the west side of the school for Biotech and Riona started for the top of the school for Virtual Testing. I just prayed that this class would be easy but by the name of it I expected the opposite. I groaned, such a long day in front of me!

Author: I can't believe our site was erased! 

Co Author: Heero did it! Don't worry well get him later.

Heero: Gomen Nazi…

Author: Yeah right!

Co Author: I just bet!

Heero: Omea O Koruso…

Author: Hahahaha! That's what I thought.

Co Author: Get out!!!!

*Please, please r+r!!!!! PLEASE!


	9. Zero's Wing High

Chapter 9

Zero's Wing High 

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

** **

**Chapter 9~Riona's POV**

** **

I gathered my books and got up to leave for my next class, virtual testing. I could tell in Hotaru's eyes that she was very devastated to see the hard work in the gundam section of our website disappear. We walked out the classroom doorway and my eye caught sight of someone glaring at me, Heero Yuy. His eyes sent a chill down my spine, so I turned away. I said bye to Hotaru and we both split to go to our next classes. She had biotech. After having our website partial ruined the both of us didn't look forward to doing anything. 

I soon reached my classroom and took a seat. I didn't recognize anyone there except for Wufei, Hotaru's crush. My teacher for this class was Rasheed. He began introducing himself and I couldn't help but sigh (a little too loudly) and rest my forehead in the palm of my left hand. In the other, I twiddled with my pencil. Although I was aware I was being rude I couldn't help it. Mr. Rasheed was in the middle of passing out the class guidelines when a messenger from the office walked in and handed him a note and he looked it over.

"Ms. Riona Tsai?" he asked and I stood up. "You are wanted in the office." said Mr. Rasheed. I gathered my books and he handed me the note to use as a pass. The guys in the classroom eyed me as I walked to the door, thinking I had done something bad. I gave them a glare, which sent them slouching in the chairs. Wufei on the other hand just sat there with his arms crossed, looking as if he wanted to come along or saying that message should have gone to him. I could tell he was bored too. 

I walked out the door and made my way to the office, curious to know why I had to go there in the first place. I reached the office and walked in, I handed the secretary the note and she pointed to the nurse's office. The nurse's office? I said inside, shrugged my shoulders, and walked inside. There I saw Hotaru sitting on the bench as the nurse bandaged her arm. I was so shocked to see her there that I didn't notice Duo sitting in a chair against the wall. 

"Hotaru what happened?" I asked walking over to her. The nurse hadn't finished bandaging her arm so she couldn't sign. Instead, Duo did the talking.

"Hey good lookin' whatcha doin' here?" he smiled but I didn't.

"Duo what happened?" I asked sternly, also noticing his bandaged arm. 

"Just a little accident..."he said slurring his words. ''Hotaru and I were in biotech and we were messing around with some chemicals and stuff. Turns out alcohol and iodine don't mix, huh Hotaru?" he joked and I turned around to Hotaru. The nurse had just finished bandaging her arm and left. Hotaru began to sign.

"First of all, it wasn't WE who were messing around with chemicals it was HIM and only him! I was sitting there trying to do it right when Duo who happens to be my lab partner started messing around. Then braid-boy mixed, urgh, alcohol and iodine and you can figure out the rest!" Hotaru exclaimed. I tried hard not to smile, it was kinda funny.

"Okay, what did she just say?" Duo asked and I sighed.

"She said that it wasn't the both of you who were messing around it was only you! I thought you knew better than to mix iodine with alcohol!" I said and Duo slightly cringed. ''Just be glad it was minor." I added. Duo reminded us that it was getting close to lunchtime, so he left (figures!). Hotaru and I stayed awhile longer to talk a little more with the nurse on how to take care of Hotaru's arm. She assured us it would heal overnight, because technology is now so advanced. When we were done we didn't realize our lunch period was already over.

"Man I have biotech next..." I whined.

"So, I have virtual testing!" Hotaru signed. ''Who's our teacher?"

"Mr. Rasheed!" I answered.

"You gotta be kidding..." Hotaru signed and I shook my head as if to say no.

"I don't wanna go to biotech, I don't wanna go anywhere anymore." I sighed.

"Why don't we go get some coffee? You wouldn't miss much in biotech anyway, it's only our first black day." Hotaru signed. 

"Okay sounds nice. You wouldn't miss much in virtual testing either." I replied and we walked out of the office and to one of the coffee shops on campus.

When we got to the coffee shop we each bought a cup of coffee and some small pastries and sat down at a small table. 

"So, I guess this hasn't been a very good day for the both of us, huh?" I said after taking a sip of my coffee. Hotaru shook her head. 

"Once in awhile I wonder, maybe we're not cut out for being here. I mean, almost everything we do turns out the way we don't want it to be." I sighed, taking another sip from my coffee. Hotaru just finished taking a sip from her own.

"Nah don't say that...I know it's been tough, well very tough for me, but we just gotta hang in there. Riona, things might not always turn out the way we want them to, but hey that's life right?" Hotaru signed.

"Yeah, that's true, but with all that's happening like our gundam section of our website being deleted...we spent who knows how long working on it! I guess we just gotta learn how to let things go..." Hotaru nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"Don't worry, we'll live through this, together..." Hotaru signed and smiled.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend Hotaru." I smiled. We talked a little more and soon it was time to go to our last class of the day, horseback ridding.

"Well I hope this class turns out better than our other classes!" Hotaru signed as we got up to get ready to leave.

"Yeah I hope so too!" I replied and we left to go back to our dorm to change into our ridding clothes. Hotaru braided my hair into one braid so that it wouldn't get in the way of my riding. She was lucky, she had short hair.

Once we reached the stables Ms. Noin told us to saddle and harness our horses. She also reminded us that she would be evaluating our skills today so she would be watching us from the minute we place the saddle on our horses. I fed Naomi some oats while I placed on her saddle. When I finished I put on her bridle and now I was all done. In the stall beside me Hotaru had also finished with Artemis.

"Once you have finished I will come over to look at your horse." Ms. Noin finished and walked over to Hotaru and me first. She took a look at both Artemis and Naomi's saddle and bridle.

"Very good job girls. You may ride your horses out to the field and I will meet you there." Ms. Noin instructed. Hotaru and I put on our riding helmets, got on our horses, and rode out of the stable and onto the field. Once we got out there we waited for Ms. Noin to finish looking over the other horses. While we waited, Hotaru and I couldn't help but notice the guys' riding class that was going on in the neighboring field. There we saw Trowa and Wufei. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Trowa and I noticed Hotaru couldn't do the same with Wufei. We watched as they rode their horses but it all ended when Ms. Noin rode out with the rest of the girls. 

"Alright ladies, as I have told you today I am going to be evaluating your skills and abilities. Each one of you is to complete this course of jumps." Ms. Noin explained and pointed to the course as she told us what direction to take after each jump. She called a girl's name and I could tell she would be doing it alphabetically, from the end of the list and up. The first girl was didn't do so well, she missed two or three jumps. Two or three more girls went but still, all of them missed a jump or two.

"Next, Ms. Riona Tsai!" Ms. Noin called out. 

"Good luck Riona!" Hotaru signed to me.

"Thanks!" I smiled. As I rode towards the course I could hear the snotty girls whisper and I managed to hear someone say, "Oh one of those new girls, watch her fall!" I sighed and stopped Naomi as Ms. Noin walked up to me.

" Whenever you're ready." she said and I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Yah!" I said to Naomi and we took off onto the course. The first few jumps were simple but the closer the course came to an end the jumps got harder. Naomi turned right and then jumped over a pole jump. The last jump was coming up and it was a brick wall. I was a little shaky but I urged Naomi on. She jumped over it with ease. I had her trot over to where Ms. Noin stood.

"Very impressive Ms. Tsai, you cleared the course without missing a jump." Ms. Noin exclaimed.

"Thank-you." I answered and rode over next to Hotaru.

"Good job!" she signed.

"Thanks. When it's your turn watch out for that turn after the second pole jump, it's a sharp one so be careful." I cautioned and Hotaru nodded. 

" Next, Hotaru No Shi!" Ms. Noin shouted.

"You're up, go show them what you're made of! And watch out for that turn okay?" I smiled and Hotaru and Artemis were off. They had a very good start and Artemis looked very relaxed. Hotaru took caution in the turn like I had advised and soon the last jump was coming up. I held my breath and Artemis soared over it with ease. Hotaru had cleared the course flawlessly like I had. She got some words from Ms. Noin and rode back over to where I was.

"So, how was it?" I asked her.

"It was quite nice, actually!" she signed and we both smiled. Two girls rode up next to us. 

"You girls did very well!" one of them said.

"Oh, thank-you..." I replied.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft and this is my friend Hilde Schiebeker. 

"Pleased to meet you." I said and they smiled.

"Where did you girls learn how to ride like that? It was amazing!" Hilde exclaimed and both Hotaru and I blushed.

"Oh, the both of us rode in America at our old school. This is my friend Hotaru and I'm Riona." I said. Our conversation soon ended because all the girls had been evaluated. 

"You girls all did a wonderful job, some better than others," Ms. Noin said and looked at Hotaru and me and we exchanged glances. "But don't worry, those of you who didn't do too well will surely advance by the end of the year. For the rest of class, we will be reviewing the basics. Everyone ride over to that field and I will meet you over there." Ms. Noin said pointing to the field next to where the guys were having class. Hotaru and I were about to head to the field when Ms. Noin stopped us.

"Girls, I'd like to have a word with you." she said to us. "Your riding skills are far too advanced for this class, I noticed it even as you were saddling your horses. You have complete control of your horse, you both demonstrate good posture, what more can I ask for?" she smiled. " You need to start competing. Well anyway, since there really aren't much you can learn in this class, I suggest you go try it with the guys. Their activities are a little more advanced than this class. If you like it, then I'll see to it that you have your schedules changed to that class, alright?" Ms. Noin explained.

" Thank-you Ms. Noin." I said and Hotaru nodded.

"Its very nice to have talented riders like you here on campus!" Ms. Noin added and headed off to the field where the rest of the class was waiting. Hotaru and I turned Naomi and Artemis towards the field where the guys were having class.

"Are you sure about this?" Hotaru signed to me nervously.

"I'm not really sure either." I replied shakily. "Oh well, lets just go try it out." and we both rode up to the field. As soon as we got there the guys looked at us in a mean way. I tried not to show my nervousness. Hotaru rode beside me and I could tell she felt the same way. On the other hand Naomi and Artemis seemed ready to charge at the other stallions. They weren't too happy about being around them. We soon found the instructor, Mr. Zechs Marquise.

"Umm...are you the instructor Mr. Marquise?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes I am, what can I do for you girls?" he asked, surprised to see two female riders in a class full of guys. The guys in the class started to gather around and I caught sight of Trowa and Wufei.

"Ms. Noin, our instructor told us to come over here and try riding in your class since we're too advanced for our old class." I explained. Mr. Marquise sat on his horse and thought for a while.

"I'm sorry, miss..." Mr. Marquise paused

"Riona Tsai and this is my friend Hotaru No Shi." I replied, figuring he was asking for our names.

"Alright, I'm sorry Miss Tsai and Miss No Shi, but I don't think that will be possible." Mr. Marquise said and was about to leave when I had Naomi stand in his way. I looked Mr. Marquise in the eye, "Is it because we're girls? Or are you afraid of the challenge?" I asked sternly.

"Hmm...I like your determination but you are just not fit for this class!" he replied and again tried to leave but I continued to have Naomi stand in his way.

"You have to at least give us a chance!" I said.

"Alright, but if your riding doesn't meet my standards, then its back to your old class you go." Mr. Marquise concluded and Hotaru and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank-you Mr. Marquise." I replied and let him pass.

"Everyone, these two young ladies are going to take part in our class for the rest of the day." Mr. Marquise announced, but it seemed everyone already knew and they didn't look too happy about it. Wufei and Trowa rode up to us.

" The other guys aren't going to go easy on you." Trowa explained.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"They don't like having you around. They're going to try doing anything to make you leave." Wufei replied and the two rode away.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Hotaru signed to me.

"I have no idea. Just don't show your nervousness and we'll get through, okay?" I said and Hotaru nodded.

At first I had no idea but I was about to experience what Trowa and Wufei meant. We rode Naomi and Artemis down to the other end of the field so that we could practice jumps. On our way down there the other guys had their stallions try biting and nipping at Naomi and Artemis, who would try to do the same back but Hotaru and I didn't allow it. The stallions were meaner than we thought. Then once and awhile the guys would purposely try to knock us off our horses. One more guy tried to knock me off Naomi and he hit my last nerve. 

"That's it!" I shouted and rode up to him. ''What the heck is your problem, don't know how to steer your horse?" I shouted angrily and Hotaru rode up beside me and began signing.

"Riona just forget it and come on," she signed.

"What's the matter, friend can't talk?" the guy joked and Hotaru gave him the deadliest glare. She hated it when people could tell she was mute and thought it was a joking matter.

"See what I mean?" I mumbled to Hotaru and she heard me. One of the guy's friends rode up beside him too.

"I see you girls have taken into liking my pal here?" his friend joked and Hotaru and I rose in anger. We were about to sock it to them when Wufei and Trowa rode over and stopped us. Trowa took hold of Naomi's reins and turned us away. Wufei was talking some sense into those guys.

"What are you doing?" I asked Trowa in aggravation.

"I told you, they weren't going to take it easy having you and Hotaru around," he explained.

"Yeah well I was about to show them they had to." I replied angrily and Trowa shook his head.

"Stay away from them alright? Just focus on your riding," he said and we rode back to Hotaru and Wufei. Wufei had probably already signed some advice to her too because those jerks and already left and she too had seemed to calm down. The four of us rode down to the other end of the field as intended earlier. The class did fit our level but it was so hard to concentrate seeing so many jerks around, well everyone except Wufei and Trowa. Class soon ended and Hotaru and I rode off not wanting to ever see those guys again. We reached the stables and began grooming our horses. We soon finished and were about to leave to go back to our dorm when Relena and Hilde stopped us.

"Hey Riona, Hotaru!" Relena shouted and we turned around. "So how was class with the guys?" Hilde asked.

"Oh yeah it was great, almost being knocked off your horse and the other horses trying to bite your own horse's head off." I replied sarcastically. Relena and Hilde smiled.

"Yeah, guys can be jerks. Well anyway you two are really good and I was wondering if we could get to know each other better. I'm having a party this Saturday and I want you both to come." Relena smiled and handed each of us invitations.

"Us come to your party?" I asked astonished, having remembered Hotaru and I had no friends before.

"Yeah, why not? I mean unless you're busy or something." Relena added.

"No, we'd love to come!" I answered.

"Great, I'm going too! I'll see you two on Saturday then!" Hilde smiled.

"Okay cool." I smiled. 

"Oh yeah, its an elegant party so remember to wear something nice and fancy alright?" Relena added and the two left. After Relena and Hilde left, Hotaru and I checked on Artemis and Naomi, gave each one a carrot and left for our dorm.

"Man, I really need a shower!" Hotaru signed.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" I replied.

"Well...." Hotaru began signing pretending to 'tell me about it' and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hotaru, we're invited to a party!" I said in excitement. We soon reached our dorm. We each took a shower, had pizza for dinner, and went to sleep. It had been a VERY long day. 

Author: Those boys were incredibly rude!

Co Author: No kidding!

Author: Lets turn them into frogs!

Co Author: Yeah! Mwahahahaha!

Author: Hehehehehe!

Quatra: Evil…..

Co Author: What the hell?

Author: How did you get here?

*Please, please, r+r!!! Please!!!!


	10. Zero's Wing High

Chapter 10

Zero's Wing High 

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

** **

Chapter 10~Hatoru's POV 

When Relena invited us to her party I was thrilled! This would be our big chance to make friends with other people! Maybe I would see Wufie there I thought. Then I shook my head. Two days had passed and we only had one more class till the end of the day. During fencing I had been chosen to go into all state finals with Dorothy and then Wufie and Quatra were chosen for the boys duo. Riona had been thrilled when she and Trowa had been chosen to do the floor routine together. Then after wards we had math and a pop quiz I think I did a pretty good job but I saw a lot of people biting their nails and wringing their hands. During lunch instead of eating with Duo and g-boys we went to a cute little tearoom with Relena, Hildi, and Dorothy. After that we went to music class and watched a movie on Beethoven. Now we have ridding class and I have to go to the boy's class along with Riona. 

I went into the stables and brushed Artimis.

"So what are you planning on wearing to Relena's party?" asked Hildi brushing her own mare 'Firefly'. I shook my head. Hildi smiled and started putting on her bridle.

"Duo wants me to wear this completely ridiculous outfit that is like all black and so short!" she snorted in disgust and shook her head. 

I laughed. 

"So how bout you? I mean I think you should wear something impressive! Riona's been telling me about how Wufie is the only one how knows sign language and how you kinda have a thing for him!!" she said winking a me. I blushed. Riona walked up. 

"Hiya Riona! Me and Hildi were just talking about what we would wear to Relena's party." I signed. She nodded and turned to Hildi.

"Hatoru and me already have our dresses picked out there gonna be a surprise!" she said excitedly. Hildi shrugged and hopped on Firefly. I got up on Airtimes, 

"I'll meet you on the field, okay Riona?" I signed. She nodded and ran down to Naomi's stall. I passed the girls field and trotted out to the boys. Mr.Maquize came up to me on his stallion.

"Ms.Hatoru I would like you and Riona to demonstrate your jumping skills for the rest of the class then we will all start on the races and don't worry I have notified the boys that if I catch word that anyone is bothering you or your horses they will have to answer to me. Ms. Nion told me of how well you and Riona rode in her class, by the way where is your friend?" he asked. 

"Right here!!!" yelled Riona ridding up on Naomi. I smiled. 

"Ms. Riona as I was just telling your friend I would like you both to demonstrate your jumping skills for the class" 

"Sure, we'd be glad to!" she said. Zechs called up the class and we rode up to the first jump. Together we jumped of the ground and cleared the jump perfectly. Riona and Niomi went to the left and Airtimes and I went to the right. We both went over three jumps then I jumped over the great brick wall she jumped at the same time except from the opposite direction. We landed perfectly and rode over to Zechs who was clapping. But Zechs was the only one clapping all the other boys were giving us dirty glares and the gundam boys weren't paying attention. After that we started on relay races that I must admit was lots of fun! Riona, Quatra and another boy from the class were a team. Me, Heero and the boy from yesterday who was so rude yesterday are a team as well. My team never was paired up with Riona's but we did an awesome job against the people we did pair up with. After riding Riona and I washed our horses down then ran up to our dorm. We had about three hours till the party. 

"So what do you wanna wear for her party?" I signed to Riona. She just smiled and grabbed her purse. 

"Riona!" I signed, grabbing my own. She just grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We took a taxi ride and stopped at 'Space Case' a really impressive dress shop. 

"We wanna make a good impression right?" asked Riona. I nodded. 

"Weeeeell…" she ran into the building and right up the flight of stairs. I ran after her. When I finally caught up to her she was hugging this women who looked to be in her 30's. I coughed.

"Hatoru I would like you to meet my aunt Makota! She designs these dresses!" Riona said. I gasped. Her aunt came up and hugged me then held me back and looked me up and down.

"I believe a high neckline would do well for her and maybe…" her aunt was cut of by Riona.

"Aunt Makota, please! This is my very good friend Hatoru!" 

"Of course dear I already knew that!" she cried. Riona and I smiled. 

"Now don't tell me! Your going to a party and you want to make a really good impression on the boys!" she said. Riona and I blushed. Her aunt started laughing. 

"Girls I think I have the very thing for you! As long as you don't mind being Greek maidens!" she said. Riona and I looked at each other. 

Twenty minute's later we were dressed in these really beautiful Greek dresses. Mine was a light golden color. The back was bare and the dress tied at the top, connected to a jeweled collar. The dress had no sleeves and a white sash was tied like a loose belt around the middle. I also had jeweled wrist cuffs and a white sash to drape around my arms. Riona's was exactly the same except hers was a light pink and the sashes were a darker pink. 

"Girls! Girls! You look beautiful!!" Aunt Makota cried. Riona and I twirled for each other. 

"Thank you, thank you, Aunt Makota!" Riona cried hugging her. Aunt Makota grimaced.

"Riona my darling you're wrinkling the dress!" she cried. Riona laughed. 

"How much do we owe you Aunt Makota?" Riona asked. Aunt Makota made a shocked face. 

"Riona! My favorite niece, this is a present! For both of you!" she said her eyes twinkling. Riona and I both squealed and jumped up and down. Then I glanced at the clock. 

"Were gonna be late!" I signed. Riona and I both bowed to her aunt and left. We ran out to a taxi and drove the driver crazy telling him to speed up. We reached our dorm an hour before the party and quickly put on some light make-up. I choose I light powder that had sparkles and put it on my eyelids. Riona helped me put on my mascara and eyeliner while I put on hers. We both choose to wear just a soft lip-gloss. Our shoes were these adorable Chinese slippers. Suddenly there was a knock on our door. Hildi, Dorothy, and a girl I had never seen before walked in all dressed up and ready to go. 

"Hatoru this is Catharine" said Riona. Now I recognized her, she was Trowa's sister. Hildi was wearing a short black dress, Dorothy a light blue skirt and white blouse, and Catharine a pretty forest green dress. 

"Where's Relena?" I signed. 

"She's waiting for us at her house!" said Riona. We walked out and were escorted to a pink limo.

"Relena wanted us to arrive in style!" said Hildi. It took less then ten minutes to get there and when we did Riona and I were awed. A huge mansion lined with sparkling lights and flowers towered in front of us. We all made our way into the house and were thrilled to see that it was even more beautiful then outside. Relena ran up to us and hugged us all. 

"I'm so glad you came!" cried Relena. I looked around and felt dizzy; there must have been a million people in the dance hall. 

"Did the boys show up?" Hildi asked. Relena smiled and nodded. 

"Even Heero!" Catharine asked. Relena smiled even more. Riona and I looked at each other knowingly. Riona and I brook away from Relena and the rest of the girls only to be meet by Quatra. 

"Good evening girls!" he said. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I took Quatra's arm and dragged him away leaving a very confused Riona. 

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Ms. Hatoru?" Quatra asked confused. I nodded and pointed to Riona then I looked around the room and spotted the brown haired clown and pointed to him. Then I pointed back to Riona and then pointed at my heart and batted my eyelashes. Quatra still looked confused so I took his hand and started dancing. I stopped and pointed at the two again. His eye lightened and he nodded.

"Sure! Yeah, that's a good idea!" he said. Then he walked of. A few minutes' later I saw a blushing Riona accept Trowa's hand and then they started to dance. I smiled and moved towards the wall. I still hadn't seen Wufie. Even if I had I wouldn't have had the courage to ask him to dance. I sighed and leaned against the wall. The song ended and I saw Trowa kiss Riona's hand. She blushed then excused herself and started my way I winced and desperately tried to get away because I just knew she would kill me! Suddenly the floor underneath me shook violently and I fell. The next thing I knew people were screaming and it seemed as if the whole world would fall apart. I picked myself up and ran over to the grand staircase. I started making my way up the steps but someone pushed me and I fell against the railing. The ground shook again and the railing brook. I screamed as I fell. The floor came up fast and I closed my eyes the next thing I heard was the sickening crunch as my arm brook. Tears clouded my eyes and I blacked out. 

When I woke up dust was everywhere and explosions were still rocking the building but not as violently. I sat up and then screamed. I had forgotten about my arm. I sat there in tears cradling my arm. Suddenly I heard a really quite noise. I listened harder and I heard it again. Someone was crying. I stood up and stepped over some glasses. 

"Hello?" cried the voice. I started to walk faster; it was Riona's voice! I crawled over a large piece of plaster and found Riona. She was lying on the floor one of her legs caught under a very large pillar. 

"Riona!" I signed. 

"Hatoru go get some help!" she cried. I nodded and turned. But all my hopes were dashed. A fire had started and now the door was blocked off. There was no way out. I kneeled down next to Riona and told her. She sucked in a large breath and smiled at me. 

"Don't worry Hatoru, well get through this." She said. I leaned against the pillar and we waited. I watched, as the flames got larger.

Right about now we could use some divine intervention! I thought.

Author: Waaaaaaa were gonna DIE!!!!!!!!

Co Author: We will not die!

Author: *sniff* I brook my arm…

Co Author: I brook my leg!

Author: I'm in more pain…

Co Author: I passed out!

Author: Sooo…

Co Author: Grrrrr!

Author: Help me!!!!!!! [Runs screaming from the room, co-author chasing after her with a sword]

*Please r+r!!!!!!! Please!!!!


	11. Zero's Wing High

Zero's Wing High

Zero's Wing High 

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

** **

Chapter 11~Riona's POV 

My heart began to beat faster as I saw the flames begin to creep towards me. Hotaru had found me and tried to pry off the pillar but it was no use, it was too heavy and it really hurt too. As the smoke began to rise I began to feel dizzy and everything was getting blurry.

*Flashback* 

"May I have this dance?" Trowa asked me and for a minute I was speechless.

"Umm...sure..."I smiled as I took his hand and we walked out to the dance floor. I put my right hand on his shoulder and he placed his left hand around my waist. With his right hand he held my left. We began dancing to the music. It wasn't fast but it wasn't too slow. I tried hard not to show my nervousness as I looked into his deep green eyes and I felt like melting. The dance soon ended and before I left Trowa took hold of my hand and kissed it and I felt my cheeks burn a deep crimson. I turned around and saw Hotaru and was about to head over to her to actually, believe it or not thank her but the ground began to shake violently and I fell down. I quickly revived myself avoiding all the rushing feet. Something was totally wrong. All the other girls were screaming and everyone was stampeding to the doors. I looked for Hotaru but she was no where in sight. My eyes darted around the colossal mansion but Hotaru was no where to be seen. I decided to go look for her as the ground rumbled beneath me. I ran to the other side of the dance floor and without warning a pillar fell down and I tried to dodge it but I ended up on the floor and I screamed in pain. The dust cleared and I discovered the pillar had fallen on my leg. I tried to pull free but it wouldn't budge. I decided to try calling for help.

"Hello? I shouted. "Somebody help me!" I screamed but got no answer. All of a sudden Hotaru appeared.

"Riona!" she signed.

"Hotaru, I'm so glad to see you. You gotta go find help!" I exclaimed, trying not to show all the pain I was feeling, and she nodded. Just as she was about to leave one of the fallen curtains caught fire and it spread in front of the door where Hotaru planned to leave to go get help. She ran back to me and kneeled down beside me.

*End flashback*

I felt someone shake me violently. I groggily opened my eyes to see Hotaru.

" Riona are you okay? You gotta stay with me, I'm gonna try getting you out of here!" Hotaru signed trying to make the situation seem better, but really it couldn't get any better. I was about to say something when I inhaled a great amount of smoke and I began to cough and choke and Hotaru put her hand on my shoulder.

"Riona are you alright? You gotta hang in there, someone's bound to find us, I'm sure!" Hotaru signed. I had caught my breath.

"Hotaru, you have to hurry and get out of here!" I shouted as the flames crackled in the distance and it would soon reach us.

"No I'm not leaving here without you!" she signed sternly.

"Oh Hotaru stop being so stubborn, go!" I shouted and I saw tears begin to well up in her eyes and I felt really bad. She shouldn't waste her life sitting around waiting for me. I was about to tell her to go again but I began choking on the smoke again.

"Hotaru...please *cough* *cough* get out of here now!" I said and the last thing I saw was Hotaru refusingly shake her head and I plunged into darkness.

(Trowa's point of view)

I had just finished a dance with Riona when the ground began to shake uncontrollably. I ran to the nearest window, pushing past panicked people who were rushing to the door. I looked out the window, mobile dolls...I whispered to myself and quickly ran outside. I was about to sneak into the forest to my gundam when a thought struck me, where's Riona? I ran between the hurrying people looking left and right for Riona and then I saw Quatre.

" Quatre, have you seen Riona?" I asked trying not to show nervousness.

"No I haven't, I'm sure she's already out! You better hurry and get to your gundam the mobile dolls are getting closer. I'm on my way to Sandrock!" Quatre shouted above the screaming. Where could she be? I wondered. I noticed the last few people leave the now burning building and I ran over to where all the guests were and ran in-between the crowds looking for Riona. I came up to Relena.

"Relena, have you seen Riona?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her. Did she get out of the mansion?" Relena asked with slight fear in her voice.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." I replied.

"I don't know she's probably still in there!" Relena said in panic. I looked toward the burning mansion, I had to go in there and find her. I was about to go in when I spotted Wufei.

"Wufei, I need your help." I shouted and he ran over towards me.

"What is it Barton?" he asked.

"Riona, she's still in the mansion. I didn't see Hotaru anywhere either. You have to come with me and help look for them." I explained.

"This better be quick Barton, I was on my way to Nataku." Wufei replied and I nodded a thanks. I could tell he wasn't only going in there to help me but also to help Hotaru. I could tell he had something towards her. Anyway, I pushed that thought out of my mind and back to looking for Riona. We ran into the building and a rush of heat greeted us.

"Riona! Riona are you in here?" I shouted but got no answer. Wufei grabbed my shoulder.

"Trowa this way! It's Hotaru!" he shouted and we ran over to her. The girl looked very weak, her dress was destroyed and she was choking from the smoke. Wufei ran over to her and began to sign to her. At first I didn't notice but then Hotaru pointed to something on the ground and I noticed it was Riona and I gasped in shock and I got down on my knees and tried to wake her up but she was deep in unconsciousness. Then I saw there was a pillar on top of her left leg.

"Wufei, help me get this pillar off of Riona!" I shouted and Wufei ran over and we tried many times but couldn't. 

"Wufei, go tell Quatre to get Sandrock to come and lift this pillar!" I shouted.

"Alright. I'm going to get Hotaru out of here, she's got a broken arm." he shouted back and I nodded. He helped her stand up and put her un-injured arm across his shoulder and the two quickly exited the mansion. I turned back to Riona. Come on Quatre, hurry up! I said. I looked down at Riona's lifeless body and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. I'm sorry, for not being there I said to her. Suddenly the ceiling began to give way and a large hand appeared, it was Sandrock. He reached for the pillar and picked up with ease and threw it aside and then left to continue the battle. Without wasting another minute I bent down and carefully picked up Riona in my arms, one under her neck and the other under her knees. I tried to be real careful when I put my right arm under her knees and she slightly flinched from the pain. I stood up and held her close and began making my way out of the mansion. Once or twice a pillar threatened to fall down on us but I quickly dodged them. Soon we were out of the building and onto the grass. Hotaru who was sitting there, quickly got up and ran over to us. I laid Riona down on the grass and Relena, Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine ran over. 

"Oh my gosh is she okay?" Catherine asked.

"I hope so. She's unconscious. A pillar fell on her leg so she was trapped inside. It's probably broken." I explained.

" We gotta get her to the hospital." Relena exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm already on it!" Hilde smiled as she drove up with her car. Wufei and I helped get Riona and Hotaru in the car and they quickly sped away. Wufei and I had missed the battle with the mobile dolls. We decided to go to the hospital to see if they were okay and so we put on our motorcycle helmets and were about to leave. Quatre, Duo, and Heero got out of their gundams and came over to us.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Duo asked in a concerned yet his usual jolly tone.

"I'll explain it all to you later, Maxwell." Wufei replied and the two of us sped away on our motorcycles. Quatre, Duo, and Heero followed on their own motorcycles. 

(Riona's point of view)

I felt a pounding sensation in my head and I slowly opened my eyes. I eyes adjusted to the sight of white sheets and I realized I was in the hospital. Just as soon as I realized I was in the hospital did I wonder where Hotaru was. I sat up and quickly looked around the room and I found her sitting on the windowsill looking out at the stars.

"Hotaru..." I tried to say but it came out in a squeaky and scratchy tone. She turned around and noticed I was awake and ran over. She had a cast on her arm.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?" she signed.

"I'm okay, my head kinda hurts and my leg too. What happened to your arm?" I asked.

"I broke it," she signed. Relena and the girls must've heard me and came in. 

" How are you feeling?" Dorothy asked me.

"Fine, I just need some rest." I said leaning back in bed.

"Alright, rest is what you shall have." Hilde smiled and she and the girls exited the room, Hotaru stayed. She returned to the windowsill and I sat down and began stargazing again. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was able to sleep for a little while when I felt someone stand over me. I opened my eyes.

"Trowa?" I asked and he nodded.

"How do you feel?" he asked. It was the third time someone had asked me that question.

" Oh yeah, having a pillar fall on my leg and falling unconscious in a building full of smoke, I feel great!" I replied sarcastically, trying to lighten up the place and Trowa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Trowa?" he looked up at me. "Thanks, for saving me." I smiled.

"I'm sorry Riona..." I looked at him confused.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. If I was, you wouldn't be here like this." he said. I put my hand on his shoulder.

" No don't be, you were there for me Trowa. You saved my life." I replied and he smiled.

'' I hope my leg heals in time for the gymnastics competition. I still have a lot of practicing to do." I said, starting a new subject.

"It will, technology today has become more advanced. Your leg should heal in four days at the most." Trowa answered.

"Well that's nice to hear." I chimed. We talked a little more and I glanced over to see what Hotaru was up to and I saw her talking, or rather signing with Wufei and I couldn't help but smile. 

The doctor decided to let me go home that night anyway since my injury wasn't severe. Before I left I thanked Trowa one more time. Then, Hilde and the girls drove Hotaru and I back to our dorm. We sleepily brushed our teeth and climbed into bed.

"Good night Hotaru." I said and turned off the lamp and fell into deep sleep. I was so glad we didn't have school the next day.

Author: Awwww you and Trowa are sooo cute!

Co Author: I was so embarrassed when you got him to ask me to dance!

Author: It was still cute!

Co Author: I'm gonna get you back! I'll make Wufie KISS you! Mwhahahahaha!

Author: [blushes furiously!]

Duo: Hahahahaha! Oh, Wufie they're talking about you!!!!

Author: [Runs from room]

Wufie: What was that Maxwell?!

Co Author: Oh dear…

*Please, please, please r+r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Zero's Wing High

Chapter 12

Zero's Wing High 

** **

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Other Note: **My friend I wrote this story together so half of the credit goes to my friend. Also I'm sure that over time someone else must have written a story like this and if that author finds this and has a problem with me having this posted then please e-mail me immediately then I will either remove it our put your pen name up here and a recommendation for his/her story. Thankie now please r+r!** **

** **

** **

Chapter 12~Hatoru's POV 

I sat gazing at the stars in Riona's hospital bedroom while she and Trowa talked. Talking, I thought wistfully. That was something I would never be able to do. But something even more wonderful then talking was singing and that was even farther from my reach until I learned how to play the ocarina. I could play the notes and feel like I was singing them. All the sudden my thoughts were interrupted by another person near me. I looked and saw that it was Wufie. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in my hands. I looked down at it. It was my sash! I smiled at him and handed it back. 

"You should keep it Chang Wufie as a token of my gratitude for saving me," I signed. He nodded and put it back in his pocket. 

"Sally wanted to see you. She is ready to put the cast on your arm," he signed. I nodded and stood up. Quietly I sneaked out of the room and down the hall. On my way I passed Quatra. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. I pointed to my arm that was slowly turning a sick shade of purple. He grimaced and nodded. I smiled and kept walking till I reached the x-ray room. Sally came up to me and smiled. 

"Now I've already straitened your arm so all we have to do is set it," she said. I put my arm down on the table and she placed a clear armband on it then she turned on this tiny laser and burned it so it would stay on. Then she placed a sling over my neck and carefully placed my arm inside. Suddenly the door slammed open and Hildi ran in. 

"Oh good, your ready! Sally if it's okay with you Relena is gonna drive us all home, including Riona and Hatoru," she said beaming at me. Sally shrugged.

"You can take your cast of about noon tomorrow and you'll be fine," she said. I nodded and took Hildi's hand as we ran out to Relena's limo were the other girls were already waiting. We went back to our dorms and brushed our teeth then we went to sleep.

The next morning was a weekend so we got to sleep in. When we woke up it was almost 8:00 in the morning. I got up and shook Riona awake. Then I took a shower and got dressed. Since we didn't have school we didn't have to wear our uniforms. It was still kinda of cold outside so I decided to wear black leather pants, a white tube top, and a black leather no- sleeve jacket that came to my waist. I didn't put on any make-up but I did put on my dragon necklace. Riona choose to wear this really short white dress with long red sleeves that hugged her body. She didn't wear any make-up either but did put on her sun necklace. We both put on sneekers and walked out. I had to stop by the fencing room and pick up my sword because I was going to get a new handle put on it, the old one was ready to give up. When I got there I heard voices so I stayed in the shadows and listened. 

"That mobile suit attack wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Yeah I know but when we got everyone out of the building we erased their memories"

"How do you know you got everyone?"

"Because they all had to be driven home and the smoke that we used was in the cars"

"But what about Hatoru and Riona, they took a car that didn't have any smoke"

"They were both to badly hurt and scared to notice anything."

"But what about in the woods they could have been listening to us"

"Um, Duo if you remember we were the ones listening to them"

"Yeah your right"

"Still I think it would be wise if we erased their memories of that night"

"Alright but how are we gonna do that Trowa?"

"I don't know we'll just have to wait for our chance"

"What if they start to ask questions?"

I heard the cock of a gun.

"No way Heero, we can't do that!"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." 

I heard a shuffling of feet then I saw shadows starting to come my way. I quickly ran out and leaned against the wall trying to act like nothing was happening. Heero, Quatra, Trowa, Wufie, and Duo walked out. Heero glared at me. 

"Hi Hatoru, what are you doing here?" asked Quatra suspiciously. I sweat dropped and put my hand behind my head my face turning pink. 

"Nothing, nothing," I signed. "Just picking up my sword". Wufie translated and Quatra nodded. 

"Well good luck on your competition!" he said and walked away. As the others walked away I sighed. You too, I thought. I ran into the fencing room opened my locker and grabbed my sword. Then I ran out hoping to find Riona! I knew there had been something fishy and now…I gulped hard. 

Author: I can't believe their going to kill us!

Co Author: They won't kill us if we act stupid!

Author: Right, I know that! But how can we act stupid?

Co Author: I dunno but we better figure out how to fast, because here they come!

Duo: Hi, girls!

Author: Ummm, do I know you?

Co Author: Who am I? 

Duo: oh girls?

Author: Where are we?

Duo: Hey, guys I think the girls are tired.

*Mwhahahaha-cliff hanger! Please r+r!!!!!!!


	13. Searching Duo's Room

_Chapter 13~Riona's POV_

I awoke to the feeling of being shaken and realized it was Hotaru. Miraculously my ankle was almost fully healed. This new technology thing is seriously kinda freaking me out. Anyway, I brushed my teeth and changed into a short white dress with long red sleeves that clung tightly to my arms. It felt rather uncomfortable so I changed out of it and into a sky blue halter-top and dark blue flares. I decided to take off my sun necklace because it didn't really go with what I was wearing. I put on my baby blue Adidas superstar shoes and a light jacket and Hotaru and I both left. Hotaru told me she had to go pick up her fencing sword from the fencing room and I nodded in agreement. I stood outside for a while and just looked around at the walking people and the surroundings. I heard the doors to the fencing room open and I thought it was Hotaru and I turned around. Instead, it was Trowa, Quatre, and the rest of them. I didn't bother saying "hi" because they looked like they were in a rather bad mood. I just eyed them as they passed. Soon after them Hotaru came running out of the fencing room with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just in there when I heard the guys talking," she signed.

"About what?" I asked.

" Something about gundams and robots and some attack that happened that night at Relena's party." She signed. I thought for a minute and replied.

"Well yeah, I think I do remember something about robots or something. But what does that mean? I mean, why should we care?" I asked. We talked about it for a while.

"Riona, they're not from our world. They're from that t.v. show remember?" Hotaru pointed out and for a minute I had to agree with her.

"So what can we do? I mean, whatever they're doing is no business of ours but we deserve to know right? They have been hiding a lot of things from us." I added and Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Hey I got an idea! We have to go get some type of evidence from them. I think their dorm room is somewhere near the west side of the campus." I said.                                                       "I'll worry about the distractions and you worry about getting the evidence or whatever you want to get from their room. Personally, I think the easiest room to sneak into is Duo's." Hotaru signed and I nodded.

"Alright then we'll go into Duo's room. We gotta find like a disc, c-d or something." I said and we headed for their dorms. We luckily got there with ease and I used a paperclip to get into his room. Hotaru waited outside just incase any of them decided to show up. I unlocked the door, walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Geez!" I whispered at the sight of his room. It was a total pigsty. Clothes, books, and food were scattered throughout the room. And Hotaru said this would be the easiest room to look through, yeah, she's in for a rude awakening! I walked further into the room and began looking through desk drawers. Nothing but scattered pens, pencils, and paper balls. What does this guy do? He must get really bored or something! I said. I continued to search for a disc, c-d, or blueprints of some sort. After a long search I came across a c-d. Bingo! I smiled and continued looking for anything else. I was in the middle of looking when I heard voices outside the door.

"Hey Hotaru, what are you doing here?" I heard Duo say.

" She says she's just taking a walk." I heard Wufei translate. Okay so there are two of them.

"What about Riona, is she around?" I heard Trowa ask and then I pause as Hotaru probably signed.

"She's back at the dorm!" Wufei translated. Great, there's three of them!

"Hey, if you don't mind could you step aside, I need to get something from my room." Duo said and I jumped at the thought. I began searching a little more quickly. There were sounds of shuffling feet and I became more nervous.

"She says you're one of her good friends." Wufei translated in a startled voice.

"Hey! It's nice to know that I'm one of your good friends, thanks for the hug Hotaru but I still have to go get something from my room." I heard Duo exclaim and I couldn't help but giggle. Wufei translated another thing,

"No that's okay, I don't want to go out for coffee, I need to get into my room and get something!" I heard him say and I heard the lock being picked at and the door began to open. I quickly found a place to hide. I heard Duo walk in and walk over to the desk. Oh my god! I said inside because I left the desk drawer open.

"Hmm…that's funny…"I heard him say and close it. I held my breath the whole time he was in the room. He grabbed something I couldn't see and left. I let out a big breath. I got out of my hiding spot as soon as I was pretty sure the guys had already left. I took one look around the room to see if I could find anything else, but couldn't so I left. 

" So what did you find? Did Duo see you when he came in?" Hotaru signed.

"No, I hid behind a shelf so he didn't see me. I managed to get a c-d. Come on, let's go back to our dorm and check it out!" I exclaimed and began walking back. We reached the dorm and I turned on our laptop and was about to get up for a piece of candy when Hotaru pointed something out.

"Riona…where's your jacket?" she asked in sign language. I looked around the room. Where was my jacket? I asked myself.

"Oh my gosh! I left it in Duo's room! I was looking for the stuff and then it got hot so I took off my jacket! Darn it!" I exclaimed in anger.

"Lets just hope they don't find it!" Hotaru signed and I nodded in agreement. I turned back to the laptop and put in the c-d and I couldn't believe what I found.

"Hotaru come take a look at this!" I exclaimed and she ran over to me and I saw her jaw literally drop to the ground.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know, some sort of gundam or robot information!" Hotaru signed and pushed me aside and took over the searching. I didn't complain because she was better at this than I was. 

"It's some sort of blueprint and top secret information. I can't believe Duo left something like this laying around in his dorm." Hotaru signed.

"Oh it wasn't laying around! It was buried in a whole bunch of papers and junk. I don't know what you were thinking when you said his room would be the easiest to search in." I said and Hotaru giggled. She continued to search and I went to go pick up some Chinese food. When I got back Hotaru was still searching. She looked fascinated by this stuff. I had no idea what it was all about but Hotaru told me she would explain it to me later. I watched over her shoulder for a while and I got bored so I did some of my homework. Hotaru finished searching but she got online to research and do all these things. It was getting pretty late so I brushed my teeth and changed into pajamas. I watched Hotaru a little bit more and then fell asleep.

* Trowa's point of view*

"What do you think Hotaru was doing around your dorm Duo?" I asked as we all took a seat in Duo's dorm.

"I don't know. She said she was going for a walk." He replied.

"I hope she doesn't know about the gundams!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Nah, I seriously doubt it!" Duo added. "I think…" and he stopped talking.

"What is it Maxwell?" Wufei asked. 

"Uhh…does this belong to any of you?" Duo asked as he picked up a jacket from the floor.

"No, but I think I know who it does belong to." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.

" Riona…" I replied.

"So that's why Hotaru was around here. Riona was in my dorm!" Duo exclaimed. "I hope they didn't take anything, or find anything about…"Duo stopped.

"The gundams…" we all answered in unison. This wasn't good news.

"Oh well, tomorrow we'll go return this to her!" Duo smiled, holding Riona's jacket in his hand.

**Authors Notes:**

**Took me a while to post this…..sry everyone!!**


	14. The trust and the trusted...

Zero's Wing High 

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own gundam wing.

**Authors Notes: **Hi took me a while to post this because I wasn't sure I wanted too but I finally did so please review!

Chapter 14~ Hatoru's POV 

I couldn't believe the jackpot we had found! I also couldn't believe that they would just leave this in the room s unprotected! 

I scrolled down the page and found the full history of Duo's life. Half way through my eyes got heavy and I noticed that Riona had already fallen asleep. I saved it to another disk, just to have an extra copy and shut down the computer. I took my Journal/Diary and put the extra disk in there hoping that if they ever came looking for it that it would be safe in their.  Than I took the original and put it under the mattress. I got into my pjs and yawned. Rubbing my eyes sleepily I climbed into bed. We still had to search the rooms of the other four-gundam pilots. My face twisted into a hard frown at the thought of what they had planned to do to us and might still do. I might be mute but I was no wimp this would come out my way or no way at all. 

The next morning we had school. I got into the shower letting the cold water hit my skin. Then I put on my school uniform brushing my hair until all the tangles from the night before were gone. Riona came out in her school uniform and I helped her braid her hair. 

Our first classes of the day were gymnastics and fencing, but before we went we both reported to Sally. Once there she removed my cast and Riona's and sent us on our way. We seemed to be lucky because none of the adults from gundam wing were giving us a hard time. I was turning the corner to fencing class when I saw Wufie. As casual as possible I walked past him trying to look as if I was lost in thought, deep thought. I could feel him glaring at me and walked faster till I was inside. I sighed and went to get my sword. I put on helmet and paired up with a regular student in the class, one I hadn't fought before. Dorothy looked a little put out but then paired up with Quatra. 

It was an easy win and I felt angry that I had give up a good fence because of those stupid gundam pilots. There they were again messing things up for me. I growled under my breath and stabbed at my second opponent, knocking him to the ground and winning the match. 

Mariemaya came up to me later and pulled me aside. 

"Hatoru, do you think you are ready for the tournament this Wednesday?" I nodded and bowed. She smiled a sweet smile and then landed the killer question.

"Well then that's wonderful! But just in case, tomorrow after your last class come down here and you, Dorothy, Wufie, and Quatra can practice privately. Would that be could for you?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, forcing myself to smile. Inside I knew that if they were ever going to question or…*gulp* silence me it would be then.

I figured my fate was sealed so I walked up to Dorothy and challenged her and before the end of the class we were both panting heavily and our match was declared a tie. I made my way to the locker room and put away my helmet and sword carefully and turned around only to find Wufie behind me glaring. I glared back and pushed past him. I felt bad because I knew that we would never really be friends, especially not a couple. I shook myself as I thought of us walking together in the gardens; it was a silly and stupid idea.

Wufie's POV 

Hatoru knew. The others would still have to check Riona but I could tell that Hatoru knew. I followed her to her locker and watched as she put away her sword. She looked very tense and jumpy. She turned and noticed me. I glared. I saw emotions pass over her eyes before she angrily glared back and pushed pass me. I could understand the glare but…but the emotions had been sad and even angst. I watched her leave and stuck my hands in my pockets. 

"So what do you think?" Quatra.

"Tomorrow night" I growled.

I left feeling tired.

Hatoru's POV 

Grim faced I headed to the gym to meet up with Riona. Classes were over today, at least for us. I only had one day before I would have to face up or put up and I planned to get that info for our plan even if I died trying.

*End of Chapter 14! More soon!

**P.S** Thank you very much to all the people who have reviewed my story up to this point. Now I have to ask a favor of all you readers. My friend the other girl who is writing this story is sort of getting discouraged. Those of you who like this story please help me out in convincing her to continue with me by writing reviews. I know this is sort of sappy but I really need some reviews. Thank you and enjoy.


	15. The sad and the angry...

**Chapter 15-**

Disclaimers: Doesn't belong to us.

            It was another brand new day. I quickly got out of bed to go shower, change into my gymnastics uniform, put my hair in a high ponytail and then had Hotaru help braid my hair. I grabbed my water bottle, towel, and put on my light jacket and headed out the door. Small morning breezes would blow by once and awhile and Hotaru and I hurried to our classes. Once inside the gym there were already a few girls practicing. I walked over to Ms. Noin and caught sight of Trowa who was expressionless when his eyes met mine. 

            "Good morning Riona, how is your ankle?" Ms. Noin asked me. I looked down at it and shifted my weight to my other leg.

            "I should be fine once I warm up." I replied and Ms. Noin nodded in agreement. I put my stuff down and began stretching, especially flexing with my ankle. Trowa began walking towards me, and afraid he was going to ask anything about snooping around Duo's room last night I quickly finished stretching and walked away to the balance beam. There I began flexing a little more and applied some chalk to my hands. I climbed on top of the balance beam and began an old routine. I could tell Ms. Noin and Trowa were watching me and I tried not to notice. The routine was quite simple but some moves were a little more difficult. I felt a bit unsteady on the dismount that was edging closer. I had to do a back-handspring and then do a double flip off the balance beam. I managed the back-handspring and the double flip but the landing was a little unstable. It took me a step or two before I stood for my salute. Ms. Noin walked over to me.

            "Are you alright?" she asked.

            "Yeah, my ankle's okay. It's just my dismount was a little rusty." I answered. I worked on my routines I was going to do in the competition. One in each event, the balance beam, floor exercise, uneven bars, and vault. The balance beam being my best and uneven bars my worst. For the rest of practice I worked extra hard on my routines and on each one I managed to complete each one flawlessly a couple of times and then class was over. I went to the locker room and changed back into my uniform and then headed out to my next class. 

            On my way out I caught sight of Trowa and again I tried to avoid his eyes and expressionless face. His face showed that he probably knew what Hotaru and I was doing the other night. I was about to walk out of the gym when he caught up to me.

            "Forgot something?" he asked, holding up a familiar jacket. It was the one I wore the other night while I was snooping around Duo's dorm. 

            "Oh…I'll be taking that!" I said and tried to pull my jacket from his grip but he held on tight. "Trowa let go of my jacket!" I added in annoyance and he let go.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

            "Are you hiding anything from me?" he asked and I could feel my expression drain out of my face.

            "Whatever I know it's no business of yours. And besides, why should you care!" I shouted and stormed out of the gym. Outside Hotaru was already waiting for me.

            "I think they know." I said to her. "I think Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and all their other little buddies know that we were snooping around Duo's room the other night." I added and Hotaru nodded.

            "I noticed from the way Wufei was looking at me today in class." She signed and I mentioned the same about Trowa. "I think we should go check out the rest of the guys' dorms to see if there's any other useful information we can get. Besides, we have to make sure we have enough evidence to prove what they're doing." Hotaru added and I agreed. We both decided to skip our classes to go searching. First up was Quatre's room. This time the both of us would go in since the guys would be busy being in class anyways. We stealthily unlocked the door and the two of us stepped inside. His room was one of the tidiest I had ever seen!

"Whoa, is this guy like a house decorator or something? He really keeps his dorm extra neat!" I exclaimed, because personally I wasn't one of the tidiest people in the world. But compared to Duo's room, I was tidy. Hotaru ignored what I had been blabbering about and began searching the room. I ended up finding nothing and Hotaru found a couple of floppy disks. We quickly got out of his room and then went to lunch.

            " So do we have enough? I mean, sneaking into other people's things kinda bugs me." I said to Hotaru and she nodded.

            "We should search the rest of the guys' rooms. We don't have enough evidence yet." Hotaru signed (I sweat drop and fall over anime style). We finished eating and when we were sure the guys were already in their classes, this time we were going to sneak into Trowa's room. Again, Hotaru and I both went in. She unlocked the door and we stepped inside. Just like Quatre's room it was very organized too. He didn't have as much stuff as the others. While I did all the scoping Hotaru did all the searching. I went around his dorm touching things, looking at pictures. One of which he was in a circus outfit with his sister Catherine. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Hotaru.

            "Okay I'm done, lets go." she signed and we left. We went back to our dorm and Hotaru looked at the disks. We ordered pizza for dinner and then we did our homework. Again, Hotaru stayed up into the wee hours reading the information she had found.

            " Hey, I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow I have extra fencing practice, so here's the plan. Tomorrow morning we'll wake up early and we'll go into Wufei's room since he does some morning meditation or whatever. And then we'll do Heero's room right after that okay?" Hotaru signed. I was lying in bed and I was really tired.

            "Yeah whatever." I replied and drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Notes:** Me and my friend are still working on this and we know we have a lot of spelling and grammatical errors but ^^;; we hope u liked it anyway!


	16. Never before, never again...

Chapter 16 

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Gundam wing…

I looked over Trowa's disk as I thoughtfully chewed on a piece of pizza. Riona had long since fallen asleep but I was determined to figure this out, to know everything. I scrolled down and my eyes went wide.

"The pilot Trowa Barton's birth name is Trinton Bloom," I read with surprise. 'Okay, this is good blackmail!' I scrolled down some more but the rest of the information was stuff I already knew from watching the TV show. I licked my fingers and copied the information on the same disk that I had saved Quatra and Duo's information on. Yawning I saved and shut down the laptop, blinking at the sudden darkness. Standing up slowly I stretched my legs, and moaned 'going through Wufie and Heero's rooms would not be easy. I slipped on some short black boxers and a black tank top dotted with white stars and slipped in my bed letting sleep close my eyes.

The next morning I woke up and smelt something that made me sit up immediately.

"Hey sleep-head!" said Riona, I brushed past her and looked over on her side of the room, "No not there'.

She laughed. I turned around and glared, then pouted. 

"Were are you hiding them?" Riona laughed again and took my hand leading me over to our little dining room and pointed to the table.

"BAGELS!!!!!!!!" I thought diving for the plate. I chewed as fast as humanly possible but still ended up basically swallowing it whole. 

"Hahahaha, Hatoru I swear one of these days you're going to choke on one of those things and I'm just going to stand by and watch," I glared at her.

"Well at least I don't eat like this 24/7 I only eat like this with bagels" I signed happily.

She humped and went to the bathroom to change.

After I finished I went to brush my teeth.

"Hey, we're on stealth mode right?" asked Riona from inside the closet. I made a face at the mirror.

"So what do you think?" she asked poising in front of me like she was a Charlie's Angel.

I spit into the sink washing out my mouth and tighting the towel around my head. 

"Weeeeeel???" she asked placing her hands on her hips. I smiled and gave thumbs up. She squealed, "Good, now for your outfit" she ran back to the closet. I groaned.

An hour later she came back out and handed me her handy work. I glanced at it and stared back at her.

"Go put it on!" she demanded. I picked myself of the floor and walked to the bathroom. Changing into what she had given me I went back to our room and put my hands behind my head leaning back on my heals. She studied my outfit and sighed.

"Well, it will do. Now for your hair!" I growled, but she ignored me and picked up a brush.

20 min. later we were both standing in front of the mirror.

I had on hip-hugger black leather flares, a dark purple leather tank top that connected to the choker I wore and laced criss-crossing in the back. The choker was black and covered in silver pixie dusts {white diamonds}. On my feet I had black sandals with small heels. My hair that I must say made me grimace was pulled into a half bun, some hair hanging down and the rest in the bun. The bun was held up 4 small silver chopsticks.

Riona had on the same kinda of pants, a black tub top, and a small necklace with a silver cross. Riona was going to wear sandals like me except she decided on silver one's instead of black. Since she did my hair I did hers, happily putting it up in ondagos {sailor moon style}. But instead of just normal ondagos I braided the top of her hair first so it looked cooler. Last but not least I sprinkled like a pound of glitter all over.

"I look like a strop light!" complained Riona. I elbowed her and grabbed some gloves.

"What are those for?" 

"Heero will do a finger print test so I thought we should wear these"

"Right good idea," slipping on her own gloves as she and I left. Class had already started but we had decided to skip it again. I had a feeling we would be getting a visit from Lady Une soon. The day we had started this quest I had made a list of the pilot's room numbers. 

I was planning on doing Heero's room first cause it would be the scariest.

We made our way to the empty boys dorms. Riona kept watch while I started picking at the lock.

"Teacher alert!" she hissed. Just then the door swung open and I fell in closely followed by a hyperventilating Riona. 

"Alright, start searching" I signed. 

After two minutes I sighed and threw up my hands I defeat.

"He doesn't keep a disk" 

Riona growled. "Of course he keeps a disk they all have the little black disks!" I shook my head.

"Damn it we need that disks!" she yelled pounding on his wooden desk. Eyes wide with shock I pointed at the drawer.

"What?" she turned and her eyes light up like Christmas trees.

"I told you he had a disk!" she cried triumphantly. I smiled and motioned for us to leave. Riona nodded but gave me the min. sign and went to Heero's laptop. Sighing I waited while she typed furiously. A few seconds later we were gone and moving towards Wufie's dorm. I was still confused on what she had done to Heero's computer but I was sure she'd tell me later. We stopped in front of the black door. I handed her the pick.

"You do it"

Riona looked surprised but shrugged and started on the lock. I just didn't have the heart to break into Wufie's room I…I…liked him too much. 

Oh my god, I had just admitted to myself out right that I liked him really liked him. I was drawn out my thoughts by Riona who dragged me into the room.

"You check his draws," she pointed at his chest. I blushed crimson. She noticed and waggled her finger and raised her eyebrows.

"You like him…" she teased. I felt hot. "Well go ahead I wonder if he put the disk in his underwear drawer or maybe…" she didn't finish I had become an alarming shade of red.

"Hatoru you alright…I was just kidding…I'll check over there." She traded places for me and I started at his desk.  Nothing, but a journal. I looked over at Riona she was still searching so I took my nail and using great patience I opened it. Immediately, out fell a black disk. I looked at it and then put it in my pocket. I flipped to the first page, nothing. 

"You find it yet?" I stood up fast and placed the journal back inside the drawer and nodded. Riona looked frustrated. 

"Alright then lets go!" We left and headed to our rooms to change for the last class of the day. Turns out we had spent almost 5 hours searching those rooms. Slipping into riding gear we ran towards the stables.

Everyone was almost gone except for Dorothy who looked at us strangely as we walked through the stable doors. She hopped on her horse 'Thunder' and rode out to the fields. At top speed we saddled our horses. At a gallop we made our way to the fields passing by the glares. Zechs stared at us as we got in our positions. Mostly we just practiced our jumps that afternoon, but I messed up at least twice because I kept getting the evil glare from Heero. When class finally finished Zechs rode up to Riona and handed her a piece of paper. I saw Riona's face go dark. She wheeled her horse around and kicked dust in his face as she galloped towards the stables. Looking back at sand faced Zechs I ran after her. Putting Airtimes in her stale I ran after Riona not bothering to unsaddle her.

Wufei's POV 

After class I unsaddled Shelong and headed towards the girls stalls. I had to talk to Hatoru before the duel. I had to check one final time to be sure we were doing the right thing. Before we….I had to be sure. Checking Airtime's stall I frowned her horse was still saddled and hadn't been washed down. The girl next to her stall saw me frowning and yelled out.

"Hey, are you looking for Hatoru?" I nodded.

"She and Riona raced out of here like lighting bolts as soon as class ended" My frown deepened and I left. She had her chance.

Hatoru's POV 

I followed Riona trying to catch up. Finally she stopped at our door and I tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and frowned.

"What's the note?"

She gave it too me and unlocked the door.

_Miss Riona and Miss Hatoru,_

_                Your presence is required at the Principle's office after your final class._

_                                                                Secretary,_

_                                                                       Sincilla Tuskino_

So that's why she was mad. Riona went to the closet and started throwing things out. 

"We are gonna show those guys who their messing with once and for all," she yelled as sweaters flew past my head. I picked up my outfit from earlier in the morning and calmly started to change. She walked out head halfway through a black tank top. 

"You're wearing the same outfit!" she screeched. I shrugged and took a brush. She huffed and grabbed her own outfit from earlier. 

"I suppose this will be fine, we don't really have time anyway," I threw down the brush and waited for her to put on her sandals. 

"Ready"

She nodded. I looked down at the floor ashamed for a moment then pulled out my protection from my pocket. She gasped and yanked it out of my hands. 

"Gurl, you can not have caster guns in the dorms!"

I stuck out my tongue. 

"Fine, but don't use it unless we are an inch from death" I shrugged and put the weapon in my pocket. Together we made our way to the fencing room and our judgment.

**Author's Notes:** Hope u liked it. I already know all about the grammatical and spelling errors, many apologies. 


	17. Beautiful sky, sad ocean, our wolrd eart...

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimers: **Gundam Wing does not belong to us.     

"We are going to show those guys who they're messing with once and for all!" I shouted and noted Hotaru had already changed into the outfit she wore earlier today. Positive that no one was going to do any fencing tonight I changed into my outfit too and my hair was still in ondagos. I noted to myself I should put my hair up like this more often. Anyway, I stepped outside the door when I saw Hotaru tuck a caster gun in her belt. I told her she would only be allowed to use it if were an inch from death and she nodded in agreement. I locked the door and we were off to the fencing room. Outside, the stars were already out and the moon lit the sky. It was warm but once in awhile a small breeze would blow by. 

                Hotaru and I swiftly walked into the fencing room letting the double doors slam shut behind us. All five gundam pilots were already there.

                "Umm...I thought we were going to do some fencing tonight." said Quatre as we walked towards them. Duo's jaw was literally on the ground ever since Hotaru and I walked in. Trowa had to elbow him in the arm to snap him back to reality.

                "No, I don't think anyone's doing any fencing tonight. Isn't that right Heero?" I asked and he looked at me as if saying he had no idea what I was talking about. "Oh please, don't give me that look. You know damn well what I'm talking about. You guys aren't really here for the school, you're all gundam pilots." I explained and for a while no one said a word.

                "Wh..how...how did you know?" A stunned Quatre asked and Hotaru held up a couple of disks in her hand. Wufei tried to snatch it from her but she pulled away.

                " Look familiar? It wouldn't matter if you take these or not. Hotaru made copies." I said pointing to the disks. "So I suggest you start explaining to us what you're doing here!" I added, sending them a glare.

                "What are you talking about Riona?" Trowa asked me and I rolled my eyes. "Pl-lease you know damn well what I'm talking about Trenton!" I shouted, accenting on the name Trenton. 

                "How do you know his real name is Trenton?" Heero asked me slightly puzzled.

                "Gee I dunno, but maybe you do Odin!" I smiled accenting on his real name. I could tell they were getting really mad.

"The night of Relena's party, there was a mobile suit attack wasn't there? We know it all. A small organization of survivors from Oz came here to start over Oz's original intentions. They chose to come here because they knew we would be defenseless without you and your gundams. But then you followed, so that's why you're here, am I right?" I explained figuring the guys would never confess anyways. Then without warning, Heero drew out a gun and pointed it square in between my eyes. There was a long pause and suddenly I did a high kick, knocking Heero's gun out of his hand and sending him to the floor. All of a sudden the five pilots, Hotaru , and I were heated in a battle. Hotaru fought Wufei (which I knew would be tough for her knowing she liked him) and Duo. I had to fight Heero and Trowa and Quatre stood around trying to get us to stop. Hotaru was fighting well and successfully knocked down Duo and Wufei a couple of times. I was having a little more trouble. I threw a couple of punches and powerful kicks but Heero was the toughest fighter I'd ever fought. As much as I hit them, they got me back and more than twice I ended up on the floor. Then I was caught off-guard when Trowa grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind my back, making it so that he had a firm grip on me and I would have a hard time fighting back. He pulled me close, my back facing him he whispered into my ear.

"Riona please, don't do this, I... love you..." he said to me and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. All of a sudden I felt horrible for fighting them, but then I snapped back to reality. Elbowing Trowa in the stomach I broke free from his grip and turned to look at him. Tears forming in my eyes, it felt as if time had just stopped. I still couldn't believe he said that to me, but in one swift kick I knocked Trowa down to the ground. I looked over at Hotaru and she had just knocked down both Wufei and Duo.

"Hotaru!" I shouted, signaling her it was ok to use her caster gun. She took it out and fired it at a nearby wall but not in time to stop Heero from throwing another punch. It hit my face and I fell to the floor. I felt Hotaru's hand grab my arm and lifted me up and we ran out of the fencing room as fast as we could. We continued running and running and finally I had to stop. We were now far from the campus and in a densely wooded area. Hotaru bent over and rested her palms on her knees and I leaned against a nearby tree. The moon was shinning so brightly I could kind of see Hotaru. Both of us were breathing rather heavily. After I caught my breath I recognized a salty-sour taste in my mouth. I touched my lip and it was bleeding. 

                "Are you alright?" Hotaru signed to me.

                "Yeah, just a couple of bruises on my arms, neck, and shins and my lip is bleeding, but I'll be alright. How about you?" I asked.

                "Same here, except no bleeding lip. I think Wufie got a rip though…" she signed and I nodded.

                "Are you sure you're okay?" Hotaru asked me again staring at my face and I realized she had spotted a stray tear on my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

                "Yeah, I'm fine!" I replied to her trying to sound cheery but she knew I was faking it.

                "Riona, I know you don't cry from a bleeding lip or a couple bruises. Something's wrong..." she signed and unable to hold it in I began sobbing as I slowly slid my back down the tree and sat down on the forest floor with my face in my hands.

                "Are you sure we did the right thing?" I managed to say as countless tears raced down my face.

                "What do you mean? It was your idea! But yeah, I guess we had to." Hotaru signed.

                "Oh yeah? Then why do I feel so bad?" I asked her crying some more. I rarely had breakdowns like this and I kind of felt embarrassed, especially at a time like this.

                "I don't know, but I feel the same way too. I mean, fighting Wufei was hard physically but you know it was even harder on the heart. Is this about Trowa?" she asked me. Hotaru seemed to know the root of every problem. I nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

                "I was fighting him and then he had me in a lock and then he pulled me close and told me to not do this and he said...he said...he loved me!" I explained and continued crying. I could tell Hotaru didn't know how to respond.

                " Don't let that bother you. You've forgotten what your original goal was to do and it was to stop them, not fall in love with them. You gotta focus on what we intended to do. Don't let that stand in your way. You gotta go back to that tough Riona, don't wimp out on me now." Hotaru signed. She was right. I wiped away my tears.

                "Thanks Hotaru." I said to her and gave her a hug. She smiled and nodded as if to say you're welcome. We talked a little more, but this time around it was how Hotaru felt about the Wufei.

                "Well we can't show our faces back there anymore, they'd kill us for sure!" I acknowledged Hotaru and she nodded.

                "We'll worry about that later, right now I think I need some sleep." she signed and sat down and leaned up against the tree. I promised myself I would stay up and keep watch but as the night went on my eyelids grew heavier and soon I surrendered to slumber.

                I didn't know what time it was but I woke up, hearing the sound of rustling leaves. I stood up and looked around and was about to wake up Hotaru when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Not able to look at my attacker I tried to scream for Hotaru but quickly a hand was placed over my mouth. I continued to struggle but it was still hard without all my energy. The next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fell into unconsciousness. 

Authors Notes: Can I smell a cliffhanger? Well anyway, after reading over this….it's been a while since we've written these I realize it's a pretty big Mary-Sue. But who cares, ^^. Please review!


	18. Wings of glass, hearts of gold...

Chapter 18 

**Disclaimers:** We don't own Gundam Wing.

When I woke up I tried to rub my eyes. Except my hands were tied. My sleepy eyes shoot open. Handcuffed and lying on a prison floor, Riona no were in site. I wanted desperately to call out to her. Where were we? Unable to sit up I laid my head back on the floor, tears threatening to spill. Had the gundam pilots captured us? No, I thought they would have killed us. But then where were we. Filled with despair and dread I went back to sleep. 

When I next woke up it took me a minute to remember were I was.  

"Hatoru?"

My eyes darted left and right. That voice sounded like Riona's!

"Hatoru, are you there? If you are pound on the floor two times!"

I pounded on the floor with my foot.

"Oh, good. I thought you might be dead."

I was overcome with relief. Riona was okay and it sounded like she was in the cell behind mine. 

I heard the click of boots and my cell door opened, a man in Oz uniform walked in a dragged me up and out, not even glancing at me. As I was dragged away I heard Riona's cries "Hatoru? Hatoru?"

Trowa's POV 

As soon as the girls had escaped Heero and gone to the computer. He had called us all in when he found something. 

"I hacked into the Oz prison files. They have been captured." My heart wrenched in my chest.

"Well, then I guess we don't have to worry. Oz will do our job for us." Said Duo with a depressed sigh.

"Maxwell, you idiot! They will be questioned, who's to say they won't give us away! They know just about everything about us!" growled Wufie. 

"Riona and Hatoru wouldn't give us away," said Quatra sternly. 

No, I thought Riona and Hatoru wouldn't give us away willingly, but they might beat it out of them…

We sat unsure what to do. Suddenly Wufie with a stormy look on his face walked out. With a sigh I followed him. I could just guess were he was going. The others followed me.

**Hatoru's POV**

After being taken out of my cell, the guard had taken me directly to an interrogation room. Sitting inside that cold room was worse then lying down in the cell. After a couple of minutes a middle aged black haired lady wearing an officers uniform stepped in.

"Young lady. We found you and your friend just outside the gundams base. What can you tell me?" 

Wow, I thought. She certainly gets to the point.  Unfortunately I couldn't answer not that I would!

"Miss (she looked down at her paper) Hatoru, I do not appreciate silence."

My hands still cuffed I just shrugged with an impish grin.

She growled and smacked me. My head swung aside, but other wise it was pretty weak. 

"Miss Hatoru I give you one last chance. Tell me all you know of the gundam pilots or would you like to do this the hard way?"

I glared. She sighed and clapped her hands. Two guards entered the room. 

Picking me up of the chair I was dragged out, but there grips were strong and I could fell the blood leaving my arms. Trying to tug my arms out of their iron grasps I was rewarded with a sore stomach and a bruised skull. Biting my lip I walked with them. All the sudden the lights went out. I took this as my chance and put Riona's teaching to good use. Elbowing them in the stomachs, then flipping backwards I managed to hurt and get away from them. My weapon had been removed so I had nothing to fight with but my fists if I ran into trouble but that would have to do, already the guards were regaining their breath. Running as fast as I could and wishing I had my horse I turned a hallway and ran smack dap into a panting Riona. 

"Hatoru!" she cried. The alarm went off and we gave each other a brief hug and ran not having a clue were to go. It must have been Riona who turned out the lights, although I have no clue how she got out of her cell. Other then a nasty bruise on her cheek she seemed okay, and she had a gun. We ran and ran turning corners I was sure we had passed before. About to turn another corner we heard yells and the clicking of boots. Grabbing Riona's hand I dragged her into an open door. Filled with adrenaline I shut the door and locked it. Turning around I smiled evilly. We had locked ourselves in the weapon room. Skimming through the piles of unloaded guns I found my caster gun. Reaching over to the ammunition shelf I found at lest 4 casters. Two number nines and 2 twelve's. Rona grabbed some more ammunition and smoke bombs. At least I hopped what were smoke bombs. 

The guards had passed and we slipped out.

General's POV 

I was furious.

"Find those two! We have reason to believe they are in close contact with the gundam pilots!" Soldiers scurried away. Those little brats had escaped their cells but they would not escape this base. Unfortunately the lights were still of and it was impossible to see. Making my way towards the control room I thought I saw flashes of silver under the emergency lights. Looking again I saw nothing. Shaking my hand I reprimanded myself. "Ghosts do not exists"

With a gasp I felt the steel of a gun on my back. 

"Maybe ghosts don't but we most certainly do, Bitch."

The girl I had questioned earlier stood in front of me, her partner behind. Grinning she smacked me. 

"You don't interrogate the mute," her partner hissed. After that my world went black.

Hatoru's POV 

Riona had hit the lady with the hilt of her gun and we had made toward the exit. Almost there…

"A fresh air!" said Riona happily. Shots were fired.

"And the buzz of killer bullets" she growled. We ran, far and long, until the bullets no longer whizzed past us. Collapsing on the forest floor I sighed in relief.

"Na uh! Last time we did that we regretted it," Riona scolded. She yanked me up and we kept running. 

Dou's POV 

Getting to the Oz base had been easy. Entering had been a whole other story. The base was already on red alert and soldiers were everywhere. Quatra smiled.

"My guess is they got away,"

I agreed with him. Wufie grim faced turned back and jumped into Shenlong. Shrugging I went back to Deathsycthe. Trowa and Wufie had been acting weird since those girls got to school. If I didn't know any better I would say they both had a crush. 

Na, Wufie and Trowa love sick…absolutely impossible. But then again Heero the Perfect Solider had warmed at Relena's presence in our lives. I shook myself. Everything was very strange!

Authors Notes: Oki, so I don't know about the next chapter. It might be a while for it to come out. Review! 


End file.
